The Hybrids Pain
by criesbloodredtears
Summary: Draco stands shocked and frightened when Harry Potter is suddenly in his den, what's even stranger is that he's staring at him with obsidian eyes. Draco/Harry Dark!Harry Harry/Fred/George Mate!Draco/George/Fred
1. Unexpected Visitors redone

**The Hybrid's Pain**

_**Warning:**_ This will be a very dark story, there are no bunny rabbits and flowers...some rainbows maybe...tehe, and this fic is a YAOI pairing...boyXboy action! no like, no read.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I only own the plot, and the smexy scenes...me no own Harry, or Draco!

_**Unexpected Visitors**_

In the neighborhood of Number Four Privet Drive everything was silent. No dogs howled, no cats fought, and no night time animals prowled. Nothing stirred; even the brittle branches on the trees did not blow in the breeze, it was as if everything was waiting, waiting for something to happen, as if they felt in their very roots that they should be silent.

Everything was patiently silent as they waited for something momentous, the night did not stir, until the ringing hour of midnight was struck. In that one second that the time changed to a new day the eerie silence was broken. A blood curdling scream emanated from one of the house on Privet Drive interrupting the silence. An emerald light shone from the second story floor of number four Privet Drive. Magical waves came swiftly, in pulses, through the trees and down the roads. The animals that were so silent before ran and howled and the brittle the trees bent under the immense pressure. Lights came on in the neighboring houses, the scream never stopping.

Harry James Potter sat straight up in bed, gripping his head in agony his screaming ripping his throat to pieces. The boy scratched at his forehead in an attempt to numb the pain away, he heard his uncle screaming at him to stop, but he paid the man no heed. Harry screamed while the magical waves continuing to flow at an increasing rate away from his body. Emerald eyes flew open suddenly, and his uncle was silenced by the look in his nephews eyes, the purely demonic look in the those dark green depths.

Slowly the boy stopped screaming, the waves suddenly changed color, a black aura surrounded the teen. His emerald eyes slowly bled to black, no white to be found, the obsidian seemed to be calculating and a slow smirk appeared on the twisted face of Harry Potter. Harry felt his muscles tense and a feral growl escaped through sharp incisors, bared in his anger.

He sprung, quicker than his uncles eyes could follow, Vernon let out a guttural scream as realization hit him, and the thought struck him that he was going to die. Everything seemed to go into slow motion; Vernon felt his heart beating loudly in his ears, he felt the blood rushing through his veins go cold, he lost hope as he saw his nephew get closer by the millisecond when, suddenly, he was gone.

Harry Potter had dissipated into thin air.

_Break-_

Draco felt his body being roughly shaken, he tried fruitlessly to ignore it. The shaking increased, also being accompanied by a voice. He slowly cracked open one silver eye to see what was going on. Both eyes opened and then widened as he took in his mother's appearance before him. She was still dressed in her dressing gown, no robe adorned her bare shoulders. Her hair was sleep tousled and her eyes held an urgency that Draco had only ever seen in the most dire of situations. Draco hurriedly sat up and turned towards her and opened his mouth to ask what had happened but his mother just shook her head and grabbed his arm, dragging him hurriedly out of the room and into the direction of his father's sitting room.

He gasped slightly in fear and confusion as they reached the pine door and Narcissa reached out her hand and turned the knob quickly and pushed open the heavy doors. They entered and went towards the couches, one of which was occupied by his father, who also looked to be rumpled. His lips were a tight line and his eyes shone slightly with apprehension. Draco and his mother sat on the couch opposite his father and Draco raised one eyebrow in question.

"Something's not right, what is going on?" Draco asked bluntly, his tone slightly frustrated about being woken at such an ungodly hour.

"Son, there has been a massive magical surge tonight." Was his father's only response.

Draco raised the same brow and frowned. "Your point?" He felt his mother fidget on the cusion next to him.

"There has never been such a powerful magical signature since Merlin's time. This could mean only two things; that the Dark Lord has increased his magical ability somehow or that a Hybrid has come into being." He saw his father flinch slightly as the Dark Lord was mentioned and felt dread pool in his stomach. His frown deepened.

"A Hybrid? You mean like a mix of two different sorts of creatures?" His father nodded. "There has not been a Hybrid since before the years of You-Know-Who, where did one come from and what does this have to do with us?" He asked suspiciously. His father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This person is most likely the strongest creature alive on this planet, we tell you because 'it' is most likely your age, and we tell you because this person will most likely decide the fate of the war that is steadily approaching, we tell you to warn you Draco." Draco felt his heart clinch in slight fear. "And we do not know where he or she may have come from, as you said there has not been a Hybrid in many years. We suspect that they were somehow hidden from the wizarding world and that-" Lucius never finished his sentence as there was a massive explosion of magic and noise in the near proximity of the family.

Draco fell to the floor from the impact of pure magic. He raised his head and squinted at the bright aura of the person standing in their den. They were tall, with a plainly masculine shape, their shoulders were hunched forward as if in pain. He took in the blood red wings sprouted from the figures back. Draco squinted further, trying to make out facial features, when the figure screamed making him jump. The scream held pain and confusion and his voice was riddled with agony and loss. Draco felt his heart twist in pain at the mere sound of the others torment.

The figure collapsed to his knees, the scream raging on, now containing anger along with pain. Draco felt his eyes water and did nothing to stop the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks, he blinked his eyes a few times and tried to remember the last time he had cried but was pulled from his mulling when suddenly the scream died away and the figure fell in a heap to the the floor, an exhausted groan the only thing to come out of their mouth.

Draco sat up tentatively and looked around for his parents. They too were on the floor, their faces still glistening from the tears they had also shed against their will. The Malfoy family slowly stood and walked slowly towards the figure crumpled on their floor. A gut instinct told Draco that he did not want his father to turn the figure over, he did not want to know the identity of the strange creature lying on the floor.

Draco knew he didn't want to know even more when he heard the muttered curse fly from his fathers' lips. He slowly got to his feet, groaning slightly at the pain in his legs from the impact of the magic, and walked towards his parents who were leaning over the boy. He looked tentatively over his fathers' shoulder and fell back with a gasp. Harry Potter lay crumpled and broken on his floor, his messy black hair fell into his closed eyes and his cheeks had dirty tear tracks on them while his forehead bled from deep scratches. His shirt was torn to shreds from the a fore mentioned wings that had sprouted from his back. Draco remembered Potter screaming and immediately felt the sorrow for the boy return. He heard words but didn't know that he had uttered them until his father turned to look at him with a sorrowful expression.

"You poor soul." He whispered, another tear slowly making its way down his already tender cheek.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I didn't re-write a lot in this chapter, but I did FIX a LOT of things, now it is MUCH easier to read =]


	2. Mates and Explanations redone

**The Hybrids Pain**

_**Warning:**_ This will be a very dark story, there are no bunny rabbits and flowers...some rainbows maybe...tehe, and this fic is a YAOI pairing...boyXboy action! No like, no read.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I only own the plot, and the sexy scenes...me no own Harry, or Draco!

_**Of Mates and Explanations**_

Draco sat on the couch in the newly cleaned Din. He sat there stunned and watched the figure sleep silently on the couch across the room. Harry Potter's chest rose and fell with the deep breaths he took in his sleep. His eyes flickered to the wings coming from the tan boys back and he felt his breath stop in his throat. He looked thoroughly at the crimson wings, his eyes trailed over the crevices and creases. The wings were a deep crimson red, black veins were just below the surface of the red membrane tissue. The tips and edges of the wings were a deep blue. He pulled his eyes away from the wings and looked towards his parents on the love seat to his left, they too we're looking at the ebony haired teen.

"So the power surge you felt?" His father nodded.

Draco gulped and looked towards the sleeping teenager. He looked back towards his father seriously and nodded his head.

"So Harry Potter is a hybrid." It was a statement not a question. "But father, why is he suddenly in our den?" His eyes must have shown his anxiety.

Lucius's eyes hardened as he looked around the room and they finally rested on the the sleeping figure. He saw his father's eyes soften by a few degrees.

"I am afraid that as the Potter boy-" He was cut off by and indignant cough from Narcissa. Lucius sighed and nodded. "I mean that when _Harry_ came into his power, it automatically scoured the country for someone with a strong magical gift, someone powerful enough to take care of him in his weakened state." Draco nodded understanding, but something still bothered him.

"Father?" He asked, getting a nod he continued. "If he was looking for someone powerful why not go to Dumbledore, or The Dark Lord even?" Lucius's eyes clouded over in thought.

"I believe we may have to wait for the boy to awaken to know the answer to that. I have a few ideas but I do not know much about Hybrid's and could be wrong." Draco's eyebrow came together slightly in annoyance. He hated not knowing things.

"I still don't understand why he would come here; him and I have never been on good terms."

Lucius only nodded while trying to think of how to answer his son.

"I believe it is because the hate between you two is only skin deep. Do you truly want to hurt the boy before you Dragon?" He looked at his mother then at the sleeping Harry. He slowly shook his head and sighed.

"I really don't, and I never really have wanted to 'hurt' him mother. We just didn't get along well enough to talk civilly." Narcissa nodded in understanding and turned towards the slumbering boy. They all just watched him sleep, lost in their own thoughts. A pained gasp made them all jump and look more closely at the boy.

Harry's breathing was ragged and he was turning on the couch violently. A scream suddenly ripped apart the silence in an explosive shock. The boy's aura started to come off of him in waves, first emerald then black, both colors switching with every new wave of power. Draco felt the power wash over him and he shivered. The power had a sticky heat to it, as if it were warm water running over his body.

"It is not over." He heard his father whisper to his left.

The waves suddenly turned to all black and they became more violent. Harry's eyes flew open to reveal a glowing obsidian color. Draco gasped as the gaze landed and stayed on him. He saw confusion and fear in the dark eyes and he took a step towards the boy. Harry flinched as another wave of pain hit him. Draco started to get frantic and pushed himself through the sticky black power towards the boy wonder.

Draco questioned why he sudden;y cared so much about the boy in front of him but pushed it aside as another scream was heard. He looked behind him briefly to see his parents also struggling against the power to reach the young man on the couch. Draco struggled harder, spurred on by the harsh screams coming from in front of him, sweat trickled down his face as he finally got within touching distance of the brunette.

Draco reached out a hand and rested it on the brunette's face, in an attempt to take away the pain. Harry shivered against his hand and took a deep breath that echoed throughout the room eerily. The black in his eyes drained back to Emerald, until the pupils were all the black that was left. Draco looked into the eyes with amazement. He couldn't believe he had never noticed how insanely beautiful those eyes were. He was knocked out of his daze when those eyes closed and a groan escaped chapped and bleeding lips.

Draco looked at the boy, actually looked at him for the first time. Harry's forehead was still bleeding slightly. The trails of dry blood on his skin were flaking slightly. There was also blood on his shoulders and back from where the wings were still sprouted out, where they had split open the skin. Harry collapsed against Draco and he tried to hold up the weight but with the added weight of the wings and the shock of the night the weight proved to be too much for him and he fell onto his back on the floor, Harry on top of him. He felt the harsh breathing of the boy on his neck and he closed his eyes slightly with the sensation of it.

Draco felt the weight lifting off of his body, but the moment they weren't touching the black aura returned in full force. Harry, in his panic, grabbed for Draco and pulled him into his arms. No longer unable to stand on his own. Draco, being slightly taller, had no choice but to wrap his arms around the smaller boy. When they compressed together the aura went away and Harry opened clear green eyes to look at Draco. His eyes held confusion and weariness, but no fear, not a single trace of fear. Draco automatically held respect for the boy in his arms, because he himself was afraid, and nothing was happening to him.

Harry's eyes grew slightly hazy as he lost focus, tightening his grip on the taller boy. Draco held the boy up in his arms, the brunette shook his head in an attempt to clear the dizziness. His eyes regained focus and he looked up at the blonde. His eyes held realization as he gazed up at the taller boy.

"Malfoy?" Harry's eyes held confusion and he looked around, still holding onto Draco.

His eyes trailed over the couches and the expensive furniture. His eyes came to land on the snow sitting Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy. He jerked and his eyes hardened and his grip on the younger Malfoy heir tightened. He realized this and stepped back away from the boy, only to gasp in pain whenever he lost contact. He reached out his hand hesitantly and touched Draco's hand. The pain immediately stopped and he looked up in realization. His hand tightened on the taller boys and something akin to fear leapt into his eyes but was quickly concealed behind a mask of indifference.

"So, what are you planning to do with me?" Harry's voice was level and strong.

Draco looked towards his parents. Lucius stood and walked towards the two teenagers. He knelt at Harry's side and gave him a genuine smile, sparkly white teeth and all. Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well Harry, we plan to help you." Harry gave the man a blank look of confusion.

Narcissa giggled at the look and came to stand by her husband, placing a hand on his back as she spoke.

"Harry dear, we are not what you may think we are. Lucius may have the dark mark but that does not mean he is a Death Eater. We do not support the Dark Lord. We also do not support Dumbledore. We want Voldemort taken down but Dumbledore is not the way, he is just as power crazy as the snake-man." Harry looked at Narcissa, eyes calculating, he then nodded with a grin.

"Indeed, I believe that as well." His eyes grew suspicious and calculating. "Why did you tell me all of that? Do you know what I am?"

The Malfoy's all exchanged looks, then turned towards the boy with serious eyes.

"We told you so that you would trust us, even if it is only briefly. And Harry...Do YOU know what you are?" asked Lucius seriously.

Harry gave him a reproachful look in return."Yes I know what I am, and assuming from the look that you have just passed around so do you. I am a Hybrid. I suppose that if you plan to help me the least I can do is explain." He stood and dusted himself off with one hand, his other staying in the Malfoy heirs. "I am indeed a Hybrid, but I'm sure you are all wondering which two species I am? Well, I am a Fae and a Daemon." He heard gasps from the group around him and he sighed."It is an odd pair isn't it?" He shrugged and looked at the three in the eyes. "I know what I am, and I know what I must do. Whether or not you will want to help me after I tell you is your choice, and judging from this." He held up his and Draco's hands. "I need you to stay stable...for now." His eyes met Draco's and he sighed heavily.

Harry sat on the couch and Draco followed suit sitting beside the boy, his hand tingling with their touch. His curiosity was peaked as he waited for the boy to continue. His parents also sat themselves on the love seat across from them.

"It started in the beginning of third year. I got a letter, addressed to me from a Mr. Damius DeLoach. In the letter it told me of things, things about my parents, things I did not want to believe. I was also told of an inheritance I would get when I turned 17, of what I would become. Over the next few years he sent me things, things like books about Daemons and Faes. I read them, only out of precaution. Then when he started to give me hints, hints about Dumbledore, about what he really was I began to. . .Investigate." His eyes turned slightly black." I followed Ron and Hermione one night, hiding my aura from them and Dumbledore." The three Malfoy's exchanged another look at those words.

"I followed them into Dumbledore's office, my signature gone and my invisibility cloak on. I listened to their conversation. I listened to the reports, reports about me." Harry seethed slightly, his anger becoming worse. Draco squeezed the boys hand and Emerald eyes cleared and he smiled at the boy for the effort. "I listened as my two best friends told Albus what I did, how I acted, where I went, if my magic was improving." Harry sneered. "They were his spies, from the beginning, they were spies hired by Albus to 'shape' me. Make me into the boy that he needed to beat Voldemort." His face grew dark with anger and he took a deep breath. "That was in fourth year, they still report on me but nothing of value. I make sure of that."

"Harry, how do you make sure?" Draco asked tentatively.

Harry smiled a very crazed, self satisfied smile."The Imperious isn't that hard of a spell if you're determined." Draco sat there with a shocked look on his face, as well as his parents. They stared at the boy with a new respect.

"Well Harry maybe you should have been in Slytherin." Harry smiled and chuckled to himself quietly.

"Actually..." He looked at the Malfoy's through his lashes. "I WAS almost put into Slytherin."

Three loud WHAT'S were said and Harry laughed. His laughter froze all of the blonde's in there step. Harry's laugh was a deep baritone and it made all of their spines tingle in pleasure. Draco shakily took a breath and looked at the brunette, his laughter had subsided to be replaced with a look of concern.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" The flustered boy almost pulled his hand out of the paler boys hand. Draco held on firmly.

"You should laugh more often, it becomes you." Harry froze. He looked back at the them questionably and they all nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well, that's different. Ron and Hermione would get mad at me when I laughed." He turned his eyes downward. Draco mazed as to how the confident boy from seconds before was replaced by this one.

On impulse the taller boy pulled the smaller one into his arms. Harry hesitantly hugged the taller boy back and Draco felt the boy shaking, he pulled back slightly to look at the others face to see the tears in the others eyes threatening to fall. Draco's face became concerned and he held the boy a little tighter.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Harry's eyes sparkled.

"Nothing, just no one ever hugs me. Not without alternate motives anyways." Draco felt his heart clinch for the boy. He looked at his parents and could tell they felt the same way, Lucius eyes burrned with determination and Draco knew that he would take care of everyhting.

"Harry we understand that you we're looking for someone strong to go to, but we wondering why you didn't go to a stronger signature, like Dumbledore or The Dark Lord. How did you pick us of all people?" Draco asked with a confused frown.

Harry became serious again and sat up straight. "When I came into my power surge I felt four signatures powerful enough to take care of me as I was going through my change...and not die from my power surges." The family looked shocked at that and he nodded gravely then continued. "One was Albus Dumbledore's, I knew that he felt the coming of power, but he didn't know it was me. I didn't go to Albus because I knew it would mean my demise in the end, he would have twisted my mind while I was in pain, while I was weak. He would have made sure that I had no where else to go, and that I never found my mate. The next signature was Voldemort, I knew not to go there automatically. He would have either killed me or made me join him. The next one was Severus Snape." All of them exchanged a look of knowing.

"Harry Severus is not the bad guy you think he is! He-" Draco was cut off as Harry put his finger over his lips, Draco saw stars.

Harry smiled at Draco and nodded his head. "I know Draco, I know. I know that Snape is your Godfather, I also know that he is a spy for the light, and that he is very, very fond of this family; I also know that he hates Albus and that he does not support him or Voldemort. He is just doing what he needs to to survive."

Draco just stared at the brunette. He blinked a few times. Harry chuckle slightly.

"I have to know these things if I am going to kill Voldemort one day. I have to know information about everyone if I am to survive." Harry's eyes got darker and he looked at the wall blankly.

Draco reached over with his other hand and grabbed the boy's lone hand. Harry looked up at the blonde and smiled. His eyes roamed over to the elder Malfoy's and he looked down shyly at his hands. Draco put his finger under his chin to bring the boy's Emerald eyes back up to meet his silver ones. Harry felt his heart stop as he met those eyes. His breathing became shallower and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Harry blinked and he breathed deeply shaking his head, dislodging the fingers under his chin.

"And then there was yours Draco. At first I rejected it completely, then I took a closer look and realized that your magical signature was warm, and inviting and just seemed to call to me. I had no choice but to come to it. Now I know why I needed to come here, to your signature." He said looking Draco in the eyes.

"Why is that?" Draco whispered, coming closer to the boy, feeling his breath on his cheek.

"Draco," Harry closed his eyes. "Will your family help me?" He felt Draco nod as their lips met.

Harry felt a surge of power go through their bodies from where their lips touched. Draco felt Harry gasp right before the power hit him. He groaned slightly as the power filled his senses and mind. He deepened the kiss to get more of the sensation. Lips, teeth, and tongue met. Taste flooded their senses as tongues enter twined and fought for dominance. Harry gave as Draco's tongue won the battle and explored his mouth.

They both felt the power building and building in their bodies. Harry moaned as the power exploded around them. They fell apart gasping for breath, eyes unfocused. Draco regained himself first, looking around. He saw Harry a few feet away from him, eyes still unfocused. His attention then went to his parents who were looking between the two of them in astonishment and worry. He got unsteadily to his feet and walked towards the brunette.

Harry started to get his vision back when he saw Draco put a hand out to help him up. He took it hesitantly and was pulled to his feet.

"Harry, do know what that meant?" Lucius raised an inquiring eyebrow, his eyes concerned.

Harry just nodded and gave Draco a look filled with such sorrow that the boy almost felt his legs give way.

"I'm so sorry Draco." Harry turned away from the blonde.

Draco looked questionably at his parents who just gave him a confused shake of the head.

"Harry," He reached for the boys shoulder and turned him around to face him. He saw the crystal tears fall from those emerald eyes and he pulled the boy into him tightly. "Why are you so sad for me?"

He felt the boys body shake with tears as he said, tears choking his voice. "I'm so sorry Draco, so sorry, that you're my mate." Draco froze and turned wide eyes to his parents, they nodded back at him sadly.

Draco pulled the boy away to arms distance and held his shoulders. He gave the boy angry silver eyes and Harry flinched away.

"Why? Why would you think that?" Harry lowered his eyes. "Why are you sad? Look at you! You're gorgeous, intelligent, and powerful. Why wouldn't I want you?" Harry's head snapped up and he gave Draco wide sad eyes.

Draco gave him a reassuring smile. "Or is it that you don't want me?" Harry laughed and glomped the taller teen.

Draco smiled and hugged the boy back. He looked towards his parents to see happy smiles on their faces.

A/N- Okay this chapter was info, and mate-ish, and mushy...and I lurve it! tehe! It was fun to write! R&R!


	3. Finding a Guardian redone

**The Hybrids Pain**

_**Warning:**_ This will be a very dark story, there are no bunny rabbits and flowers...some rainbows maybe...tehe, and this fic is a YAOI pairing...boyXboy action! No like, no read.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I only own the plot, and the sexy scenes...I no own Harry, or Draco!

_**Finding a Guardian**_

"Draco my dear, would you like to find Harry a room?" Narcissa asked sweetly, watching the emotions playing on the Raven's face and noticing the exhausted look in the boy's eyes.

"Of course Mother. Come on Harry, we'll find you someplace to sleep." Harry nodded minutely and followed the blonde out of the den, his hand firmly clasped in the taller boys.

The door closed almost silently and Narcissa and Lucius turned towards one another, the same look in both of their eyes. Anxious, Angry, Confused and most of all Calculating. They were both jolted awake by the fluctuation of a great power, find this great power in their den and also find out that it is Harry Potter, the largest enemy of the Dark Lord, and that their son is his mate. To say the least they were both very overwhelmed.

"Lucius, we need to find out more on this. If this child is to be our sons mate we need to find him a proper guardian and find out what his life has been like thus far." Lucius nodded absently in agreement.

"The Dark Lord will have felt the power just as we had, he will know that a creature with the potential to overwhelm him completely is roaming free. We have to find a way to keep Harry a secret, and that cannot be done here." They both locked eyes and felt the overwhelming need to act immediately.

Lucius nodded to his wife and grabbed his cloak from the back of his chair, walking out of the house to find the answers that they needed. Gringotts being the first stop. Narcissa rose and went to their library. She needed to catch up on some reading, namely about Daemons and Faes.

-Break-

Draco led Harry to a room in the same hall that he slept in. He opened the large mahogany doors and let the boy walk in beside him. He heard a gasp of awe and watched the brunette inspect the room, eyes wide with wonder and delight. Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion and inspected the room.

The room was painted in dark greens, whites and black. The king sized bed sat beside a glass door heading towards the large balcony. The bed was decorated in dark satin greens and with black sheers surrounding the bed.

The carpet was comfortable and cushy, a spotless white. The wardrobe stood on the right wall, it had large oak doors with life like snake designs curling along the borders. There was a door beside the wardrobe that led to the large black and white tiled bathroom.

The last edition to the room was a large bookshelf that took up the majority of the room; this is what seemed to have grabbed the boy's attention.

Draco watched as the boys eyes swiftly took in the room, lingering for long moments on the bed, then traveled to the books and lit up in utter joy.

Draco's eyes traveled from the books to Harry maybe three times before he smiled slightly and tugged on the other boy's hand, bringing him closer.

Harry's eyes snapped to silver eyes when he was pulled towards the bookcase. He looked at the rows and rows of books and went along with the boy. He smelt the sweet scent of musty pages, the musky scent of century's worth of knowledge. When they got close enough to touch the bound paper he reached out a tentative hand, looking at Draco for confirmation. The blonde smiled and nodded at the boy to continue.

Shaky fingers touched the spine of the nearest book, his breath stuck in his throat as he closed his eyes, relying on feeling as he traced the spines of countless books, his feet carrying him all along the shelf. When he reached the end of the shelf, after he had touched every row of books in the room, he took a deep breath and let it out in a shaky laugh, eyes opening and sparkling with happiness.

Draco had watched in confusion and slight amusement as the boy touched every book, savoring the touch. When he heard the boy laugh and saw his eyes fill with joy he smiled as well, planning to find out what made the boy before him tick, whatever it took.

"Harry, I never knew you loved books so much." Harry could hear the pure curiosity in the other boy's voice.

"I've always loved to read, even when I was younger...My cousin Dudley used to make fun of me for reading too much, and my uncle wouldn't allow me to bring books into the house so I had to sneak them around the house, making sure not to be found. At Hogwarts it was amazing to be surrounded by countless numbers of them."

Harry's eyes filled with sorrow and he looked down, no longer meeting the taller boy's eyes. "I would have loved to of sat in there forever and just read until all of my problems dissipated, all of my fears washed away by knowledge and fantasy. In my life there is no room for luxury however. I can't simply do something just because it is something I desire, I must only do the things that take priority. That will cause lives to be saved or skills to be improved." Harry sighed deeply and looked back up at the blonde before him, still clinging to his hand.

"Harry. I'm sorry that you haven't been able to do the things that you have wanted to do...I wonder...do you want to read something now?" Draco looked at the boy, watching his face light up. The nod he gave confirming he had said the right thing.

"But first maybe we should find a way for you to get your wings back inside of you, and some clothes for you to wear?" Harry looked down at himself for the first time and blushed realizing he looked a fright.

He turned his head and looked at his demonic like wings and flexed them slightly.

He sighed and scrunched his eyes closed in concentration, his nose crinkling. He bit his lip as his wings slipped slowly into his skin, leaving behind a perfect imprint of where they would be again.

He opened his eyes and smiled at the look on the blonde's face. Draco was enraptured in the way that Harry moved, the way he smelled, everything. He shook his head, loosening the god smacked expression he was wearing and smiling slightly at the brunette.

"Would you like to shower while I find you something to wear?" Harry nodded and walked towards the bathroom. Draco shook his head and walked back to his room, hoping to find something that would fit the smaller teen. Neither noticed that Harry wasn't hurting anymore when he let go of Draco's hand.

-Break-

Lucius Malfoy stood in the parlor of a very familiar manor, his foot tapping impatiently for a certain man to appear before him.

"Lucius Malfoy, what an unexpected surprise, what can I do for you?" The aristocratic voice sounded from behind him.

"I have a proposition for you my friend. How would you like to have the most powerful wizard in existence under your wing and protection?" Lucius voice drawled, as if un-interested.

"You have my attention Lucius, I'll bite, who is it?" The voice drawled, only the question saying that he was slightly interested.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning hmmm?" So Lucius explained what had occurred that night, the details of the boy, who had yet to be named, and the power he felt along with the attachment to Draco.

"So you see, he is the most powerful boy in the world at the moment, he is in dire need of a guardian who can help him through his thoughts and studies, to help him to use his power wisely. Consider this offer wont you?" Lucius bated his time playing with a stray string on his robe.

He watched as the dark man poured himself bourbon with ice, he sloshed the drink around with long fingers before taking a generous amount and swallowing it languidly.

"The boy...who is he? Why have you told me all of these great, intense things and yet hid the truth from me? Who is he Lucius?" He heard that the voice was stubborn and decisive, not to be argued with.

"Before I tell you, just based on what you know, would you take him under your wing?" Lucius was walking a thin line with his friend and he knew it, but he needed to hear what the man was thinking.

"On what you have told me so far there is no reason I should not take him in. It is the fact that there is something grand that you have failed to mention, such as a name. I will not ask again Lucius, who is it?" His voice was vehement, ready to be angry at any more stalling.

"The boy is...Harry Potter." The glass that the liquor was held in exploded into a thousand tiny pieces, scratching long fingers and soaking the man before him.

Black eyes turned to stare at him, a twisted smile on his face, black shoulder length hair swishing with the motion, droplets of the booze dripping from his head and stubborn beaked nose.

"Potter?" Severus Snape's lips curled back into a fevered smile, his eyes twinkling with mirth and other unidentifiable things. "Bring him to me; I will make him a Snape within a fort night. It is a time a had an heir anyways" with that he waved his wand and the glass was repaired with the bourbon back inside.

Lucius gulped at the strange expression and nodded, leaving the room immediately, hoping that he had made the right choice.

-Break-

Draco returned to the room down the hall, a pair of his old silk pajamas in his arms. It had taken him longer than he thought it would to find a pair that might fit the smaller boy. He just hoped that Harry had not been waiting for him long.

He turned the knob and walked into the dark room. His eyes immediately zoned in on the prone figure on the bed. Harry lay on the bed, clad in only a towel at his waist.

The boy was beautiful, Draco could see that in a glance, but what caught his attention wasn't the boy's body, but what was ON the boy's body. Scars laced the boys back, up and down, crisscrossing. He thought vaguely that they looked like whip marks. Round scars laced the boys arms and legs, along with his lower back, there was also a large scar peaking from his left side, the side Draco could see, he suspected it went to cover most of the boys left chest area as well.

Without realizing what he was doing he walked closer to the boy, reaching his hand out to touch the boys back. The moment his hand came into contact with the boy's skin Harry's eyes snapped away from the book that he was reading, Draco had not even noticed that the boy was reading.

"Draco, you look like you've just seen a ghost! What are you-" Harry looked at where the taller male was looking and saw his scars. His face turned a bright red and he shoves his head into his arms, willing himself to be invisible.

"Harry, what happened to you? Who did this to you?" Harry shakes his head over and over, willing the words and the scars to go away. Draco's voice becomes desperate. "Harry please, who did this to you? TELL me, please!"

Abruptly Harry rolls over onto his stomach and looks at Draco with determined eyes. "If you really want to know then I have to warn you. This is not going to be pretty." Draco nods. Harry took a deep breath and let it out. He opens his mouth to speak when the door is slammed open and Malfoy Senior stormed into the room.

Draco looks at his father annoyed and Harry slightly relieved...that is until he saw the look of awkward uneasiness on the older Malfoy's face.

"Harry, I found someone who is very willing to be your guardian; someone to raise you and who is powerful enough to protect, teach, and help you hone your new skills. If you are willing to trust him and me, I would love to take you to see him." Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion, even as he nodded.

"Very good. Get some clothes on and I will take you to see him immediately. Draco you will come as well." With that he swiftly turned and fled the room, well as much as Malfoy's can flee.

Harry had an awful feeling rising in his gut as he got dressed in the pajamas that Draco had brought him. A very bad feeling indeed.

-DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN-

A/N: new and improved =] mainly correcting things that have bothered for a while in the first few chapters, the drastic changes will come in the later chapters.


	4. The Test redone

**The Hybrids Pain**

_Warning: This will be a very dark story, there are no bunny rabbits and flowers...some rainbows maybe...tehe, and this fic is a YAOI pairing...boyXboy action! No like, no read._

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and the sexy scenes...I no own Harry, or Draco!_

_**The Test**_

Harry walked down the dark corridor apprehensively. His fingers clutched nervously on his shirt end, twisting the fabric, leaving strange creases in the silky material. He closely followed the Malfoy heir, who trailed his father knowingly with a permanent surprised expression that had been there since they had stepped into the large mansion. Harry knew that both of the Malfoy's knew exactly who's house they were in; neither, however, seemed willing to relay the information to him.

He sighed and shook his head. Harry straightened his shoulders and making his eyes go cold, devoid of the thundering emotions that were raging on inside of him. He walked with the purpose and confidence of someone crowned and no matter who was wanting to adopt him he would remain that way. Harry looked up and came face to face with a rather larger door. The oak door seemed larger than normal and Harry raised an eyebrow at the display. Sharp emerald eyes took in the snake decorations along the edges of the doors forming S's. A strange sinking sensation traveled through his veins and and made his blood run cold. The doors traveled slowly open on their own accord, old magic residing in the house. A deep sultry voice traveled across the dark room, while Harry's eyes were still adjusting to the dimness.

"Harry Potter, my dear boy, come have a seat with your future father." His eyes zoned in on the chaise on the other end of the room. Black pitiless eyes stared out at him.

"Severus Snape, I had a feeling that I would find you on the other end of this door." Harry acted calm and collected on the outside while he took a seat next to the potions master. On the inside however his brain was calculating many different things.

_Severus Snape, what do I know about Snape? He is a double spy, neither faithful to Dumbledore nor Voldemort. He is a master at treachery and a devious strategist. He is intelligent and wealthy, not to mention he's amazing at potions and knows almost everything there is to know about both sides of the war...He is also a loyal man to have on your side, not to mention powerful. However..._

"So, I must ask you what came into your mind when you decided to bring me into the Snape family. I expect a believable answer." Harry's voice sounded confident and he mentally patted himself on the back.

He heard a dark chuckle emit from the potions master's throat. "Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived to be a pain in my arse. Harry Potter, the boy with wonderful hidden magical abilities, oh don't give me that suspicious look Potter, anyone with a brain and curiosity could have figured it out." Harry promptly closed his hanging mouth and re-situated his arched brows. "And not to mention, Harry Potter, the _hybrid,_ oh yes, it would be such a burden to have you around." Snape promptly rolled his eyes. "Besides, just to see the look on Albus' face when you come back to school with the name Harry James Snape would be enough to take you under my wing." Harry chuckled to himself and nodded his understanding.

"Very well then, I suppose those _are_ good reasons." Harry couldn't seem to keep the grin from his face.

"However, I'd like to put our past differences behind us, if not now then later." Snape extended his hand with a strange malicious twinkle in his black eyes. Harry, sensing that the man was testing him, extended his hand to shake the older man's.

"Very well then, it's all in the past." Harry gave Severus a devilish grin and firmly shook his hand.

"Right then, the paper work will all be sorted out in the morning, including the magical procedures of the process." Snape looked at the young Raven appraising him. "Of course we will have to first test your magical abilities and your...er...boundaries with Draco." Harry looked at the slim blond sitting beside him and tried quite profusely not to blush.

"Very well, what tests do you have in mind?" Harry felt slightly nauseous at the prospect of showing people how powerful he was, he had feeling that he was even more exponential after his little power boost earlier in the night.

"We will do these with witnesses, Lucius we will do the proceedings at your house, invite everyone Harry trusts, get the list on your way out. I will meet you at the manor in an hour," Severus then proceeded to stand up and sweep his way towards the door, only turning to face them once he reached the frame. "Oh and Harry, you may call me Severus from now on. Oh and if you hold back at the tests I will be displeased." He then walked quickly from the room.

Lucius looked at the door for a minute before standing gracefully. He looked towards the shell shocked teenager and let out an amused smirk. He held out his hand and waved his wand in the air. A piece of paper appeared out of thin air into his clutching fingers, a quill hovering above the paper, waiting expectantly. Harry nodded his head thoughtfully and started listing names.

"Fred, George, and Arthur Weasley. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin, and Minerva. These...are the only people I trust enough for this." Harry looked at the ground, shifting his feet in embarrassment, knowing that the list was quite small.

Lucius nodded, showing nothing in his dark gray eyes. He simply rolled up the paper and proceeded towards the fireplace to get them all back to the manor.

-Break

They all stood in the large backyard of the Malfoy manor. The three Weasleys all stood together, red hair shining in the light. They looked confused but were obviously glad to see the boy in partial good health. Neville and Luna had given Harry warm welcomes, hugging was involved as well as misty rhetorical questions from the blond girl. Lupin stood in his shabby robes smiling kindly at Harry, though curiosity shined in his eyes. When Lupin had arrived he had smelled the brunette and his eyebrows had rose about a foot in the air. Minerva stood straight and waiting, sensing that she was not going to like whatever the boy was going to say to her.

Harry stood before his audience, Draco on one side of him holding his hand waiting for Severus and Lucius to come out of the double glass doors at the back of the manor. Harry shifted his weight as he watched the two men walk towards him. Severus stood to the opposite side as Draco and put a strong, and oddly comforting hand, on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked back towards his friends and smirked slightly at the look on all of their faces at the familiar touch between him and and his two companions; Severus' hand on his shoulder, and Draco's hand clasped firmly in his right hand. He felt sweat trickle down his spine in a cold rivulet, knowing that the reaction from his friends could be catastrophic.

He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to relay the news, knowing he'd have to get it over with no matter how he felt about it.

"I am sorry to ask you here on such short notice, and at such a late hour, but I assure you it is of utter importance. I have come into my powers as of this morning. I turned seventeen and there was a burning headache, I remember my uncles screams, then I remember being filled with a tingling squished feeling in my stomach, I think that was when I apparated into the Malfoy's sitting room." Harry continued in this manner, explaining the events that had taken place earlier in the night. At the end of his speech he asks for questions and felt strangely like a telemarketer.

Arthur looked at Harry very seriously, Harry nodded understanding. "Harry, I have to ask, why wasn't my wife invited to this little...meeting?" Harry lowered his eyes in slight shame before raising them defiantly to look into the brown depths of Mr. Weasleys eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley was not invited because she would never have accepted me for what I am, and who I am to be with." Arthur opened his mouth to retort only to close it with a skeptical look on his face, before he nodded submission. It hurt Harry somewhere deep inside that he had been right.

Minerva stepped forward and looked Harry in the eyes, her eyes like warm molten pools. "I hate to ask this Potter...but why was the Headmaster not asked to attend this momentous occasion? And, when you are through explaining that, could you enlighten us all as to why we specifically are here and what exactly you are?"

Harry took a deep breath, he received a squeeze on his right hand for encouragement, this caused him to smile slightly. "Dumbledore is not here because I know that he has been planning to use me, as some form of a weapon, and I will not be used in such a way. If Dumbledore gets his way he will be little better than Voldemort. You are all here because you are the only people I trust with my secrets, my life, and with being able to survive the testing of my powers." Seeing the inquistative lok on Neville's face Harry continued. " I did not invite Ron or Hermione because they have not had any contact with me this summer, not even when I sent them letters. I have decided that this means that they don't want anything else to do with me and have deided to move on to friends who will treat me as an equal. Now for the moment of truth. I...I am a Hybrid." He heard gasps and Minerva took a slight step back away from him, he felt his heart clinch.

"What...Kind of a Hybrid Harry?" Arthur's voice was merely curious but he could smell the underlying fear.

"I am a mix between a Fae and Daemon. It's a very odd, but powerful, pairing. I know that some of you may want to walk away from this knowing what I am. If you do choose to go I will have to Obliviate you, only as a precaution. If you wish to leave, now is the time, before the magical testing begins." Harry looked up timidly, afraid that all of his friends would leave. No one moved.

"We're here-"

"'Til the end mate!" Fred and George smiled loftily at him and Harry felt relief pool in his stomach. He looked towards everyone else, they all nodded and smiled their agreement. Harry could do nothing but smile gratefully at them all.

"Now that that is all settled we need to move to the testing. Minerva, Arthur, Remus? Would you please join Lucius and I in the proceedings?" Snape's voice was very matter of fact and Harry found himself impressed with his leadership skills.

His first test was with Arthur, he stood before the man, wand at the ready.

"Harry, I want you to do a simple expelliarmus charm upon me. Ready...GO!" Harry didn't need to say the word and before he knew it Arthur was blasted off of his feet and into the nearest bush which was a good twenty feet away. His powers had definitely improved, more than he had realized.

Snape gave a small nod of approval, the gestured for Minerva to take Arthur's place. Harry saw the elder Weasley get up and dust himself off with a shake of his head and a slight smile.

"Harry I'm going to duel with you. Your goal will be to stay alive and defeat me." Harry gulped nervously and nodded, getting into a ready stance, wand held aloft.

Minerva swiped her wand in a vertical arc, green light flaring after it with raging speeds toward the teenage boy. Harry felt a moment of panic, then everything seemed to slow down, he easily side stepped the attack and threw a crippling curse of his own. Minerva side stepped his attack with surprising agility then proceeded to cast a difficult number of spells in his direction. Harry avoided most of them but the last orange spell was unavoidable. Harry threw up a shield charm so strong that Minerva was thrown into the same bush that Arthur had just vacated.

Minerva got up and bowed to her young student to be replaced with Remus.

"Harry, we are going to test your agility, it seems that your magic has increased beyond anything that we dreamed. It is time to test your animal instincts." Remus gave a lopsided grin and ran towards Harry with uncanny speed. Harry avoided the raging wizard with a jump at least ten feet in the air.

When Harry landed on the ground Remus was there swiping at him with hands and teeth, his body a weapon. Harry was dashing and parrying every attack, he knew they must be a blur to everyone else in the clearing. Time seemed to rage on forever but then Harry had Remus pinned to the ground and calling match.

Harry let the older man up and heard slow clapping from behind him. He turned his head slowly in that direction to see Severus clapping his hands together while walking majestically towards him.

"That was very impressive. Now, let's test to see how long you can hold your temper, this will be critical in a school environment." Harry nodded and put his wand in his pocket.

Severus circled him, his dark eyes only for Harry, menace in their depths.

"Your father was an arrogant prick who thought of nothing but himself, I'm surprised he just didn't leave you and your mudblood mother to die when he saw the Dark Lord walk through his door." Harry felt anger welling up inside of him, his fingers clenched and un-clenched in fury. He tried to hold back his anger and succeeded in pushing it back from his mind.

Severus sensed this and smirked slightly in approval, then moved to a new approach. He walked towards Harry's friends and grabbed Fred by the shoulders. He wrenched the boy in front of Harry then swiftly punched him in the face. Harry heard everyone gasp but he did not take it in, he was too busy repressing the urge to protect his friend and kill Severus. Fred looked at his professor flabbergasted. Fred was then punched in the face once again, causing his lip to bust and blood to pour down his chin. Harry felt something within him rise to the surface, and he knew his eyes were changing, but all he saw was the ruby red blood, he felt his anger evaporate as another emotion took over his brain, something much much stronger. Hunger.

**A/N: bah, another re-done chapter. Enjoy. **


	5. Damian and Gabrielle redone

**The Hybrid's Pain**

_**Warning: **This will be a very dark story, there are no bunny rabbits and flowers...some rainbows maybe...tehe, and this fic is a YAOI pairing...boyXboy action! No like, no read._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot, and the sexy scenes...I no own Harry, or Draco!_

_**Damian and Gabrielle**_

Harry felt himself launch through the air, all plausible thought fleeing into the back depths of his mind, only to be replaced by a raging hunger. He felt his hand clutch around a throat and barely heard the guttural sound that came from the person beneath him. He leaned in close and vaguely saw freckles on the pale cheeks on the face under him, barely registered the pink lips trembling. He didn't care, he lowered his mouth slowly, closer to the ruby red blood on those trembling lips, his tongue flicked out and licked up the blood in a slow tantalizing line. He heard a gasp come from the person below him, felt it in his legs where they straddled the older boys waist.

He tasted copper and felt bliss flood through his mind. He bent down to the still bleeding wound, his hand coming away from the boy's throat. His lips pulled at the bottom lip of Fred, he pulled it into his mouth and nibbled and sucked at the wound. A guttural moan was released from the body below him and he felt satisfaction in the bottom of his stomach. A hand grabbed his shoulder and roughly pulled him off of Fred, he felt a loud roar come from his throat. He turned to attack the person who pulled him from his prey, only to be stopped dead by piercing silver eyes. His eyes widened in confusion and then he felt Draco's hand softly brush his cheek and he realized what was going on with a gasp of horror.

Harry's head cleared and he tasted the copper blood in his mouth. Fred's blood.

"What...what just happened?" Harry turned to look at George, who was hovering over his brother, not knowing what was wrong.

Fred still lay on the ground, eyes half lidded, cheeks flushed with heat, his breathing was quick and shallow. Harry looked at him in horror, his gaze turning to look at Severus, the only one with a look of understanding on his face. He met Severus' eyes and mouthed an 'Oh Shit' Severus nodded. Oh shit indeed.

Harry took a deep breath and walked slowly over to where Fred lay. He bent down and looked into the boys chocolate brown eyes, took a deep breath and lowered his lips gently to the older boys. There was an immediate reaction, Fred sat straight up and gasped, blinking several times. His eyes focused on Harry and he smiled lopsidedly.

"Harry I never thought I would say this but...That was the best kiss I have ever received." He winked and started chuckling to himself and shaking his head in disbelief.

George looked at his brother with wide eyes then looked at Harry, his bottom lip came out in a slight pout.

"That's not fair." His eyes moved towards Snape. "Can you beat me up too?"

Snape looked down his beak like nose at the boy and gave him a sneer. "No, I cannot Mr. Weasley. This experiment is over. Harry, this new urge for blood is troubling." He paced back and forth, his robes billowing around him, but what had once looked menacing now looked intelligent and regal.

"It seems you will start craving human blood earlier then expected. This could be a problem. The Daemon within you seems to not be picky on the person either." He looked at Fred in disgust. Harry felt the heat of anger surface in his belly, while Fred glared at his former teacher in resentment.

"Now see here Severus, my Daemon happens to be very picky on food. Let him show you himself." Harry felt something pop in his shoulder blades, he grimaced and felt his teeth extending painfully, they nipped his bottom lips each drawing a drop of blood, he felt it trail slowly down his chin. He didn't feel it so much as hear the whoosh when his wings extended. He knew they were the color of blood, and probably made more impressive with the fact that he could feel the warm blood running down them in rivulets. Harry knew that it wouldn't bleed every time, but his skin was still unaccustomed to the outbreak of new flesh.

Several gasps were heard from the group and he could feel his eyes slowly changing to black. He looked up and bared his fangs in a grimace of pain, but the effect seemed to be terrifying and had an immediate effect on the group. Everyone took a step back in fear except Draco, Severus, and Lupin. His eyes focused on them, though they were fully obsidian he could see through them perfectly, better in fact. His friends were squinting in the darkness, where as he could see everything as if in broad daylight.

He stood tall and tore off the remnants of his shirt, he was no longer ashamed of the scars that covered his chest, stomach, and back. He walked towards the group of three that stood before him without fear, his steps confident and full of restrained anger. He first stood in front of Severus, he sniffed the air in front of the man, he was impressed that he did not flinch. He crinkled his nose at the power he sensed in the man, he then leaned forward and licked him, slowly, from cheek to temple. This time Severus twitched slightly, but only around the eyes.

The Daemon leaned back and folded his arms against his chest. "_Severus, you taste of bitter regret. You smell of a great dark power, but not as powerful as Dumbledore."_ He took another sniff. _"And your aura exudes large amounts of love...towards somebody here." _The Daemon smirked to himself. Harry knew a certain werewolf was in for a surprise.

He leaned a little closer towards the slightly taller man. _"I would not drink from you, even if Harry does favor things about you. Like your eyes for example. I see nothing of particular interest. My partner is one of the most powerful wizards in the world, yet he has such strange tastes." _Harry felt his pride prickle and inwardly sent the Daemon scathing comments.

_"Do not scold me Harry, after all I am a part of you. You can still speak aloud, you do have magic after all."_ The Daemon smirked inwardly at the young boy.

"I know that!" Harry's voice echoed around the clearing, causing at least three of the wizards to jump. "I am aware that I can talk while you are in control, but that doesn't mean I wanted to." The Daemon shook his head sadly.

_"Why did you not want to speak my love?" _The Daemon's voice took on a soft edge that sent a chill up everyone's spine.

"I wanted to know what everyone's reaction to you was, and I am saddened by it. After all you are a part of me and I you, they have no reason to fear you. You could not hurt them, my feelings for all of them are too strong. Finish tasting them , so that we can explain this occurrence." Harry's voice, though seeming to come from no source, seemed sad and tired.

_"Very well little one. All of you, I will try to make this as quick as possible, Harry thinks he knows who our mate is, but I will have to smell and taste all of you to be sure. I will tolerate no complaints and if you flinch when I get near you you will be hurting Harry, something else I will NOT tolerate. Harry is wrong in a sense, I could hurt you, very much so, I just can't kill you...completely" _The black eyes filled with amusement and everyone grimaced, sensing the truth in the words.

The Daemon walked towards Remus, he set his face close to the other man's and took a deep whiff, only to start sneezing uncontrollably.

_"Definitely(_sneeze_)_ _not! Sorry wolf but our breeds are not compatible. Also Harry very much thinks of you as a family member and it would be wrong to want you in any sense of a mate." _He shook his head to clear his nose and walked towards the back row, overlooking Draco, who looked hurt and confused.

_"The reason I am not tasting you is because I already know that you have a high spot in Harry's mind. I wish to test everyone else first so that my opinion is not biased." _The Daemon said casually as he walked up to George, who seemed to be shaking with excitement.

Harry's body leaned forwards and licked George from chin to temple, humming lightly at the taste, eyes closing. He opened his eyes and licked Fred in the same way, the reaction was the same.

"_Now, you two, taste absolutely delightful. Harry, have you ever wondered about these two?" _The Daemon walked in a circle around the two red heads sniffing occasionally.

"There has been an attraction, yes." Harry's voice went through the clearing again.

"_That's very interesting." _He continued to circle the two boys, giving the impression of a vulture. _"You both taste of bravery and a back bone. These are good qualities. You both have the makings of genius but choose to use your knowledge for things you love, also good. I approve."_ They both grinned like fools and blushed profusely at the praise.

The Daemon looked at Minerva and shook his head. _"Do not be offended but I will not taste you. Women are not of my taste. Nor are they Harry's, we never really know what that silly Fae wants..." _He muttered to himself as he looked at the other candidates.

"_I'm going to go straight to Draco now, Arthur is a father figure to Harry, there for I will not bother. Luna, the same reasons as Minerva. Neville...we can see you are already in love and we do not want to spoil something like that. Well, actually, I would love to but do not have the power. Restrictions and all." _He then walked towards Draco, he walked slowly, as if he didn't really want to test the boy.

The Daemon walked to Draco and slowly leaned forward and sniffed the boy's aura. The Daemon immediately fell to his knees a hoarse moan coming from his throat. He shook his head and stood up again. He leaned forward once more and licked the boy from neck to temple, moaning in his throat. Draco's eyes fluttered closed and he restrained a moan his knees shaking.

"_Harry, my pet, I concede, this boy is without any doubts the winner. His aura emits kindness but with a sharp thorn of anger. He will do anything within his power to protect you. He's very intelligent, not to mention he has vast amounts of magic. Hmm, yes, he will be a very good mate. But I still think you should have a go with the red headed twins." _The Daemon chuckled and slowly the eyes melted back towards their emerald green, the wings remained, though they turned into a shining silver color. The fangs slowly receded back into the boys mouth and he smiled warmly at everyone there.

"I suppose you would all like an explanation as to what just happened?" There were many nods.

"Well, as most of you know, that was my Daemon. He, uh, well he is very dark. He didn't want to think that Draco was my mate. He was, for some reason, instantly attracted to Fred and George and was hoping they were my mates instead, and what Severus said about him not being picky angered him greatly. He wanted to come out and play." Harry shook his head and smirked.

"_Play, HAH! That's a good one my love. Let me form into a different body and I'll show you 'playing'." _The Daemon's voice echoed around the clearing like Harry's had when he was in control.

Harry chuckled and once again shook his head. "Yeah right, like I'm going to let that happen. I'd be raped."

"W_ould I do that my pet?" _It was hard to tell if the voice was sarcastic or not.

"Yes, yes you would." Harry's smile was transformed to one of amazement.

"I'm assuming you want to come out too Gabrielle?" Everyone soon realized Harry was talking to someone inside of him.

"No, no I will not allow you to come out...Why?...Well Damian has formed in my body before..Yes...Yes, I know I let him out but...I just don't see why...I suppose...What do you want to do?...Oh...No, I suppose it is reasonable...very well, but only for five minutes. Yes, agreed." Harry turned to look at everyone. "What a treat, getting to meet Damian and Gabrielle both all in one night." His eyes closed and opened to reveal silver eyes with no pupil. The wings expanded slightly and sprouted white and blue feathers all over the surface instead of the bat like wings that they had been with Harry and Damian.

"**Hello everyone, I am Gabrielle. Yes, very cliché I know." **The voice seemed slightly higher than Harry's and seemed to be very bored or very amused, it was hard to tell.

"**I just wanted to introduce myself sense you got to meet my brother Damian. Quite the stitch isn't he? Anyways, to the point. If any of you betray my little one I will have no choice but to destroy you. I know that Harry and Damian both say that we cannot destroy you...well that is true, in their cases anyways, I however do not stand by their rules. Harry is honorable and cares deeply for all of you pathetic mortals, Damian cares deeply for Harry and there for would hurt none of you because it would in turn hurt Harry...I on the other hand do not care either way. My main concern is my fledglings well being, his feelings sometimes get in the way of that and I am not afraid to kill you if you do anything to jeopardize that." **To emphasize his point he looked up and a large sword appeared in his hand, he twirled it around and it surrounded itself in ice. He smiled icily at them all. **"Are we clear?" **Everyone nodded with wide eyes.

Harry's head shook, and with the shake the feathers on his wings molted and fell to the ground, and his eyes went back to their normal Emerald color.

"Quite a chattery bunch those too." Harry said with a small smile. He looked up at the group and frowned."Sorry. I did not intend to show you my other sides yet...they have been with me always, ever sense I was a small child, I thought I was just schizophrenic, but it turns out this is normal in my heritage, except normal Fae and Daemons only have one other personality, lucky me I get two! Any questions?" He cocked his head to the side and smiled angelically.

"Uhm, Harry? Are your other parts completely good or evil?" This was spoken hesitantly by Arthur.

"No, neither one are good or evil...it's more like...hmm, How to explain this. Damian is more blood thirsty and is the one that needs blood, sort of like a vampire, he is a creature of darkness, but still enjoys simple pleasures like love, sex, and food. Damian is also more inclined to kill in battle, to rip someone apart and enjoy it. Gabrielle isn't good, nor is he evil, he's more fair. He is the judger, he is a creature of light but he does not hesitate to kill those who are guilty of crime. Their abilities differ, I'm not sure yet what they are but I am sure I will soon find out."

"Harry, where did all of your scars come from?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Harry lowered his head then shook it slowly. "I can't answer that...Not now anyways, maybe in the future? I am not ready to re-live some things, I'm sorry Draco." Harry hung his head in shame and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes directly.

"It's alright Harry, I understand. You will tell us when you are ready." Draco walked to Harry and gave him a warm hug and Harry smiled happily in the blonde's arms.

"Harry it is time to go sign the paperwork" Severus voice was quiet in the rising dawn and Harry turned and smiled at him.

"Okay, let's go!" Harry turned and smiled at everyone in the yard. " I'm so glad I have so many great people to count on! I'll see most of you at school!" With those parting words Harry ran back inside Malfoy manor with Draco holding his hand to change for the meeting.

-Meeting room

Mrs. Bones sat behind the counter and looked at the four men before her. Harry Potter sat next to Draco Malfoy and was holding his hand tightly, Severus Snape sat on Harry's left and looked calm and collected. Lucius Malfoy sat on his son's right and stared around in utter boredom. The witch shook her head to clear it and maybe help her understand exactly what was going on here.

"So, you're telling me that Harry Potter is being adopted by you?" Mrs. Bones rubbed the bridge of her nose in confusion while looking at the stoic man before her.

Severus' eyes narrowed into black slit and he sighed heavily. "Mrs. Bones, I do not wish to repeat myself again. I am adopting Harry Potter into the Snape family, after today he will be my son." Harry looked up at Severus with wide eyes at this comment and then grinned widely. " Now, would you please start the procedures, I want a legal binding and a magical binding done."

Mrs. Bones gasped at the request of a magical binding and looked at Severus' eyes to try and read the seriousness there. She saw no doubt and nodded her head. "Very well, this is the paper work, I just need you to sign all of it saying that Mr. Potter will be officially adopted and cared for by you." Severus nodded and signed the allotted paper work. "Now the next part is more complicated, I will need you and Mr. Potter to hold hands for starters." Harry's cheeks tinged slightly pink as he held out his left hand for his new father to grasp, h felt a reassuring squeeze on his fingers and smiled thankfully at the older man.

"Now, I will have to perform a spell and your magical signatures will be slightly mixed, some of your appearances may change slightly Mr. Potter." Harry nodded, Severus had explained this on the way here. " Also, some of your memories will be shared." Harry's eyes went wide at this and he looked to Severus for confirmation. Severus looked at Harry's frightened green eyes and smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright Harry. Whatever I see will never slip past my lips unless I have your permission to do so." Harrys shook his head in fear and tears threatened to fill his eyes.

"It's not that Severus...I don't want you to think less of me. I know you will if we go through with this and you see certain things, I wont be able to live with myself if I lose the respect I just gained from you." Harry's eyes then spilled one tear down his cheek.

Severus lifted his other hand and wiped the tear from the boy's cheek. "Harry, no matter what I see I will never think less of you. I promise." Harry looked into the man's eyes and saw sincerity shining there.

"Alright...But you can't tell anyone okay?" Harry's voice sounded child-like in his desperation and Severus nodded and promised the boy that no matter what he saw he would tell no one. Severus did not know what he would see however and wished that he had never made such a promise to the boy, not so he could tell anyone but so he could murder the people responsible.

A/N: Another chapter re-done and as you can see this is where the drastic changes are starting to come in! ENJOY!

Reviews?


	6. Isn't Something Missing new

**The Hybrid's Pain**

_**Warning: **This will be a very dark story, there are no bunny rabbits and flowers...some rainbows maybe...tehe, and this fic is a YAOI pairing...boyXboy action! No like, no read._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own the plot, and the sexy scenes...I no own Harry, or Draco!_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You wont try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you loved me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

**Isn't Something Missing**

A young Harry sat on his make-shift bed in his tiny room under the stairs. His eyes were red from crying and his hands covered his mouth firmly to keep the hiccuping sobs quiet. Severus looked at the boy carefully and could see that he couldn't be more that five years old. His eyes took in the state of the room and he felt his blood boil. The boy was living in a closet! Severus outrage came to a stop when he heard the boy whispering almost silently to himself.

"Damian? Gabrielle? Are you there?" He watched as Harry listened for a few seconds. "Yeah I know, I just didn't want to feel alone anymore...No, I know that, I know...I just...Okay...I'll try and be invisible today. But sometimes it doesn't matter how invisible I am, they find me. They always find me." Tears once again leaked from the boys' eyes and Severus' heart broke as he watched the small boy cry his heart out silently.

How many years did it take for him to learn how to cry silently? How scared did you have to be to make no noise when your heart was aching? Severus continued to watch as Harry's eyes widened in fear as dust came from the roof of his room. Severus looked up and heard the creaking of the stairs, as if something large and heavy were walking on the steps. Severus' eyes trailed back to the young child. Harry was hurriedly wiping his face of all traces of tears and getting up and dressing in over-sized clothes.

After Harry had just slipped on his large socks there was a massive banging on the door to the tiny space. Severus' and Harry both jumped in shock and Harry proceeded to run to the door quickly to open it but apparently he had taken too long and the door was flung open harshly by a bulbous man with a mustache. The man's face was a sickening shade of purple and his mustache twitched slightly in anger.

Harry sat on the ground wide eyes holding in his fear as he stared at the enraged man.

"BOY! Why aren't you up and cooking my breakfast?! Do you think I'm just going to let you laze about the whole day?! GET UP!" The thunderous voice got Harry on his feet and he ran straight for the kitchen getting pans and cooking essentials out. Severus stood in the kitchen doorway in shock at the way the boy was being treated. He continued to watch as Harry dropped a plate and it shattered on the floor next to his uncle's feet. The man's pudgy face turned a new shade of purple and he reached towards the small boy and lifted him by his hair to stare straight into his face.

Harry screamed in pain and looked at his uncle with a terrified expression on his young face tears springing into his emerald eyes.

"How dare you?! Who do you think you are?! You little freak, it's no wonder your parents didn't want you, you can't do anything right!" A loud resounding smack was heard through out the room and a pained scream followed the noise to Severus' ears. He looked in disbelief at the bright red hand print on the boys swollen face and the hand that had just struck him. Severus felt his stomach boil in hate and knew that this is where all of the boy's scars had come from, that this man had beaten the young boy until there was no fight left in him.

Severus walked towards the two only for the scene to shift and he was suddenly standing in a bedroom, not much bigger than the closet that the boy had been living in before. He looked at the room curiously before he heard a sob escaping from the far corner. He turned slowly to look in the corner and felt bile rise in his throat. Harry sat in the corner, looking to be eleven or twelve, his back towards the room. Severus looked in horror at all of the red that covered the boys back, it took him a minute to realize that the red color was actually blood and that it covered every inch of the small boys back.

It took Severus even longer to realize that the blood was fresh and it was coming from long straight lines all over the boy's back. He saw the patterns of the cuts and once again had to hold down the contents of his stomach from making themselves known on the floor. There were whip marks all across the boy's back, they crisscrossed and raised the sensitive skin on his back. He took it all in in seconds and then heard Harry sobbing out words. He moved closer to hear what was being said.

"Day, I can't do this anymore, it hurts, it hurts so much. I thought maybe things would be different now that I know I'm a wizard." Severus started and realized that this must have been right after Harry's first school year. "I-I thought maybe now they would just leave me alone, maybe even be afraid of what I would do to them. Nothing has changed at all, I am still helpless, I am still useless." Harry sobbed quietly again and then started when he heard the Daemons voice come from around the room in a comforting whisper.

"_It is alright my little one, one day you will be strong, stronger than everyone else. You will have your vengeance, and I will be here no matter what my pet. Please do not cry anymore, I am here." _Harry's sobs slowed down and he nodded.

"Day, the people at the school...do you think I can trust any of them? Should I be myself or should I..hide? I don't want to be hurt anymore Day." Harry's eyes roamed the room slowly while he waited for Day's answer. He slowly got up and winced in pain, he took painful steps to his bed and pulled a first aide kit from beneath his bed and proceeded to clean the wounds he could reach. Severus felt his eyes well with tears while watching the young boy nurse his wounds as if this was common place.

"_I believe that in time you may be yourself little one. I do not believe that that time is now. There are many who will be true friends to you in the future, you will just have to be patient and let them find you. Someone will love you one day my pet, many someones even, I know it." _Harry once again let tears slide down his cheeks.

"I hope so Day...sometimes I just wonder what it would be like to be held...to be wanted, to be safe in someones arms. I just want someone who will love me for me and not hurt me when they realize that I am not what they expected me to be." Harry sighed heavily and lay heavily on his stomach on the small bed. "I know you and Gabe love me Day, but you can't hold me or protect me. One day, I think it would be nice to be held and protected, eh Day?" Harry's eyes slid shut slowly and his breathing leveled out. Severus looked at the sleeping boy and he felt his heart break. He watched the scene a little longer and then started when he heard Damian's voice once again echo around the room.

"_One day little one you will be loved and I will make sure that he is perfect and that nothing happens to the either of you, no matter the cost. And if he is not perfect I will find a way to become sentient, I will find a way to hold you my little one. I promise." _ Severus watched the boy sleep for a few minutes and then the room floated away and then returned. This time Harry was sitting on the window sill, his hand wrapped tightly around his wand and tears flowing silently down his face. Severus noticed that the boy was about fifteen and that his eyes were ringed with black.

Harry looked up at the moon and his eyes grew steely and lifeless.

"Day, I want to leave. I want to leave this world and never return. I'm so tired, so tired of hiding myself from everyone, so tired of wishing for something better and only being disappointed over and over again." Emerald eyes looked around the room and landed on a pile of letters sitting on the bed. He got up slowly and walked to them, he opened one and read the contents out loud.

" _Dear Harry, _

_I'm sorry Harry but I can't talk to you this summer. I am quite busy with my own life right now and can't afford to be pulled into any drama with you. I am planning on living my own life a little before you accidentally end it early. I hope to see you in good health at the start of the semester, we will of course resume our friendship when the school year starts, wouldn't want people to talk now would we? _

_Hermione."_

Harry crumpled the letter in anger and Severus saw white in his rage. Harry sighed and looked at Hedwig his white snow owl. "Hed, I wish I had taken Malfoy's offer of friendship in first year. Maybe things would have been different, maybe I would have real friends now." Hedwig hooted in sympathy and then tucked her head under her wing and went to sleep. Severus studied the boy closer and realized that the black around his eyes wasn't sleep deprivation but two very swollen black eyes.

Severus took a deep breath and willed the memories to end so he could comfort the boy before him in the right time. He would keep his promise and never say anything about these memories but he knew that he would do everything in his power to make sure that Harry got the love he deserved to have while growing up.

Severus was starting to think things were over when things shifted one more time, this time he was standing outside Dumbledore's office doors. He looked around for Harry and didn't see him, but he did hear breathing coming from the spot left of the door. Severus realized that the boy must have been under his invisibility cloak and further realized that his magical signature was also being hidden. Severus sighed in exasperation that no one had noticed this boys skills sooner.

He listened intently at the door and could hear the Headmasters voice addressing someone in his office.

"Now do either of you have anything to report?" His voice was friendly but Severus knew that it his impatience at whoever was in the room.

"Sir, Harry isn't very exceptional at anything except DADA and then only when he is pushed. I don't believe he has anything special to offer you besides his fame." The voice was mean and unmistakeably Hermione Granger. Severus sneered in disgust at the bushy haired little brat. She had been spying on Harry for Dumbledore!

"I disagree sir, I think Harry is hiding something about himself that we don't know, something he hasn't told us. I don't think he trusts us fully yet." Severus anger increased and his sneer made even deeper lines in his face at the voice of Ronald Weasley. Severus knew that something was wrong with that boy but he hadn't thought he was this smart. He noticed that Harry didn't trust them and was holding back parts of himself, and he was right.

"Hmmmm, very well I need you two to work harder on getting Harry to trust you, find out what he is hiding at all cost. You are dismissed." There were a chorus of yes sirs' and then footsteps could be heard coming towards the door, he felt s light breeze pass him as Harry ran down the stairs and the the two walked through the door. Severus was surprised to see that they had to be in their third year year at least. Severus shook his head as he realized Harry had been faking this friendship for three to four years while knowing that his "best friends" were nothing more than spies.

Severus was lost in deep thought and when he looked up he was surprised to be in Madame Bones office holding hands with his new son. He looked sharply to his right and straight into emerald eyes. He looked deep into those eyes and then got up and moved around to the front of the younger man. He knelt in front of Harry's chair and took both of his hands in his. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he watched Severus with apprehension.

"Harry, if anything, after seeing what I have seen and knowing what I now know I have more respect for you than ever." Harry's eyes welled with tears. "I promise that I will try my hardest to undo past wrongs and make sure you are loved all the more to make up for the love you did not receive." With that Severus swept the boy up into his arms and held him in an embrace. He felt Harry stiffen in his arms and then relax with a small sob. Severus rubbed circles on his back and rested his chin on the boys' hair while he cried. His eyes met Draco's sad silver eyes and then he smiled slightly and whispered in Harry's ear so no one else could hear.

"You do not have to silence your tears around me Harry, they should be shed with pride because after everything you have been through you are still better then all of them." Harry paused for a moment in shock and then let loose a low moan of sorrow and continued to cry, this time with cries of anguish and hiccuping sobs, all the while thanking the man who was holding him.

Severus smiled sadly at the boy in his arms and promised himself that Harry would have no more reason to cry, he would make sure of that.

A/N: A lot of people didn't like that Harry had told everyone about his abuse so I decided to do things a different way in the re-write, tell me what you think.


	7. A New Life new

**The Hybrids Pain**

**Warning: **_This is a YAOI fanfic. There is male sex...you know, at some point._

_**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter. The End._

_Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's getting heavy  
And I wanna run  
And hide  
I wanna run and hide  
I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be  
Denied by you  
The animal inside of you _

After the incident in Madame Bones office Harry and Severus had both calmed down significantly, feeling much closer than when the whole thing had started, it wasn't until they had gotten back to Snape manor that Harry noticed that his hair was tickling the back of his neck, he had reached his hand back in confusion ad had ended up with a fist full of thick black hair, flabbergasted he had stopped and looked into the glass of one of the many cabinets in the hallway, when Harry saw his expression he had let loose a very unmanly squeal of surprise. Everyone in the hallway turned around and looked at Harry in confusion and then all of their eyes widened.

"M-my hair. It's like...three feet long! He turned his back to the glass and looked at his hair in awe. "A-and there is a green streak in it...W-what the hell is going on!" He looked to Severus for an explanation and was surprised to see his sheepish expression.

"Uh well. You see I have a green streak in my hair as well, I dye it so that no one sees it, I got tired of the comments. And I believe your hair is longer because of my genes. My family's hair grows extraordinarily fats, we can cut it later if you wish." Severus didn't look directly at anyone, especially Harry who's mouth was still wide open in shock.

"It...touches my butt. I don't mind having longer hair it would just be nice if it were maybe I a little bit shorter, like ay my mid back." Harry shrugged nonchalantly and continued walking. He looked back when no one joined him and saw that Draco was just staring at him with an odd expression on his face.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Draco had walked calmly towards him and proceeded to snog the crap out of him. Harry didn't complain or ask why until Lucius and Severus pried them apart for the sake of their virgin eyes. "I really really like the longer hair Harry." Draco said breathlessly.

Harry chuckled. "I had noticed."

-A couple of weeks later.

The first day of school was rolling around and Harry felt dread pooling in his stomach. Severus had been training him ruthlessly everyday. Control. That's all he ever worried about, control. Everything must be controlled, everything must stay perfect, no one must suspect and no one must get past his boundaries.

He must not get angry, he must not be overcome by his Daemon at the sight of blood, he must not let his Fae come out...ever. Gabrielle was not happy with that. Severus said it was too dangerous, Harry told Gabrielle he only had himself to blame, saying he would kill his friends and all.

The only person not telling him what to do all the time was Draco, whom he spent every possible moment with, wanting to know everything about him. He drilled him with questions, wanting to know everything from his favorite color to his greatest fears. Draco seemed to be uncomfortable in answering but was just as blunt with his questions to Harry. They both stayed away from the topics of the past. Harry's childhood, their enmity towards one another, and Harry's friendship with Ron and Hermione.

He was also officially a Snape, the ceremony had left pieces of Severus' magic, his emerald green spells now tainted with black, Harry couldn't be happier. They had had one final test after Damian and Gabrielle came out.

-Break-_The night of testing_

Harry stood on the field, his face scrunched in pain and his breathing ragged. His fists were clenched at his sides with moon shaped circles forming on his skin, blood pooling in the cuts from his fingernails.

Draco was across the yard, at least 100 yards away from him, his face filled with concern, Severus holding his arm and dragging him backwards away from the flinching Hybrid. They were testing to see how far Draco could be away from Harry before his Daemon came out in a fierce rage, Harry was feeling Damian in the back of his mind screaming at him to move forward, to go after them. Harry put his hands to his temples and pushed, trying to ignore the voice in his head that he desperately wanted to listen to.

Severus continued to pull the young blonde away from the brunette, sensing that the boy was close to his breaking point, the hybrid was shaking uncontrollably and his teeth were extending drastically. His aura started pulsing green and black and everyone in the clearing felt chills go down their spines. Draco sensed the change coming and broke away from Severus, running towards the changing wizard.

Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulders and forced his green eyes to meet his. Harry immediately stopped shaking and calmed down. He looked back into the silver eyes before him and smiled angelically.

"Hi Draco, I didn't do to good did I?" His voice sounded exhausted.

Draco smiled apologetically at him and shook his head. "Guess I'm just too sexy for you Harry." Harry laughed as Draco winked at him.

"Modest much?" Draco waggled his eyebrows in response, eliciting more giggles from the brunette.

"What are you giggling about? 200 feet? Really? That will never be enough when you go to school, you live in different dormitories for Merlin's sake! You need to train, a lot, if you're going to make it before school starts."

-Break End-

The day before school finally arrived, it was unusually sunny and hot, and Harry was sitting on his bed at Severus' manor. He looked out his window and sighed slowly.

"_What is wrong little one?" _Damian's voice reverberated through his mind and he smiled sadly.

"I'm worried about returning to Hogwarts...what if Dumbledore knows? What if I can't control myself around blood? What if I lose my temper, you know how angry I get.." Harry's voice took on a hysterical tone and Damian shushed him gently.

"_Don't worry Harry, you will do fine. As hard as that beak man has been pounding it into your skull I'm surprised you're not a pussy pacifist by now. Walking around with 'no mister Severus sir' or 'yes mister Severus sir, may I kiss your boots mister Severus sir?'" _He heard a deep amused chuckle from the Daemon.

"Hey now, have I changed at all sense beginning this training? Have I been any less angry? NO! That's why I know that I'm going to lose my temper at school." His voice started angry and deflated with hopelessness. Harry put his face in his hands dejectedly, his longer hair shielding his features from the prying sun.

"Well you never seem to be angry around me. And I do believe it's time to feed that little devil inside of you." Harry lifted his head and smiled broadly as Draco walked into his room, a happy smile on his face.

"_Little devil? Who do you think you are boy?" _Damian just couldn't seem to warm up to the blonde boy.

Draco chuckled and sidled into the room to sit next to the brunette on the bed. Draco leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek, making the boy smile even wider. Harry couldn't believe that the boy had accepted him so willingly, even donated blood to Damian everyday so that Harry wouldn't lose control and attack a random person for the blood throbbing just under their skin.

Harry felt his mouth salivate at the thought of blood and his stomach gurgle in response. He felt his face heat up in a blush and tried to hide it from Draco but knew he failed by the chuckle from the other.

"The mention of my blood get you hungry Harry? Well, it is to be expected considering how noble my blood is. The very best on the market." Draco grinned at him to show he was kidding and Harry chuckled in good humor.

"So, where today? I suppose you don't want it any where that will show at school tomorrow?" Harry looked at the boy before him and was surprised to see a blush creep up from the boys neck and frame his pale cheeks.

"Actually, I was hoping for my neck today. I was thinking that...I don't really mind if people see it, it looks like a hickey and well, maybe we could announce our relationship, I mean, if that's what this is anyways. If you don't see it that way then just forget I said anything, but if you do I-" He was cut off by Harry pushing him backwards onto the bed and smiling at him.

"Draco, you are my mate, and I'm sorry that I confused you. Draco Malfoy, will you please go out with me?" Draco's eyes lit up as he nodded vigorously.

"Good." Harry then lent down slowly and licked his mate's neck tenderly in an attempt to relax the boy. After he felt the body beneath him relax he let his eyes go black and his canines extend. He had learned enough control over the past few months to be able to only let out pieces of his other halves at a time.

He licked the blonde's neck one last time then slowly sank his fangs into the vein slowly throbbing beneath the skin. His eyes slowly closed in ecstasy as the sweet blood of his mate filled his mouth. Harry vaguely heard Draco moan beneath him but was too engrossed in the taste to feel satisfaction at this.

A few seconds and gulps later the young man pulled away from the neck beneath him and licked a few drops from the pale skin beneath him, his black eyes looking up at the flushed face of Draco Malfoy.

"I never noticed how much you enjoyed this. Could you be a masochist Draco?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at the flushed boy beneath him.

"I am not. You're merely getting over confident in your own abilities. Imagining things and what not. My oh my I do believe it is time to go to the Leaky Cauldron to go to Diagon Alley to get school supplies and such." Draco stood from the bed quickly and started walking for the door, pausing and looking back at Harry. "That and we need to get you a new wardrobe, you can't exactly wear my clothes the whole school year." Draco smirked. "Not that the Slytherin look isn't for you."

Harry smiled at the retreating back of his mate. He looked down at the clothes he was wearing and chuckled. He was right, he did need a trip to a clothing store. He got up and followed Draco towards the fire place in the manor. Severus stood waiting for them and nodded when they walked in hand in hand.

"Very well, keep the affection to a minimum in Diagon Alley, we do not want rumors spreading where they are not needed." Severus looked at them severely and they dropped one another's hands. "It will be bad enough that you will be together on friendly terms and with me. I cringe at the thought of the paper tomorrow." With that they floo'd to Diagon Alley.

-Diagon Alley

Draco had already drug Harry to countless clothing stores, Harry held multiple bags of shirts, pants, shoes and other clothing essentials. He walked behind the boy amused as he chatted about this style and that style and what he did with Blaise one time in places they passed by.

Harry stopped and looked swiftly to his right when he heard his name called, he realized he was in front of the robing store,one he had yet to visit, and there was red hair heading towards him swiftly. Draco, realizing he had stopped, walked back to the raven haired boy.

"Harry, wha-" It was then Draco looked where Harry was looking and saw the unmistakable Ronald Weasley walking towards them both, a look of mixed anger and confusion on his face. A serious look came onto Draco's face and he looked behind him for Severus who was walking swiftly up the the two boys sensing the trouble.

"Harry what are you doing here with _him? _And what happened to your hair?" Ron's brown eyes looked at Draco and a sneer formed on his face. "Where have you been? Hermione and I haven't heard from you all summer, what's going on and wha-" Ron was cut off and his jaw dropped with surprise as Severus walked up behind the two boys and laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, is there a problem?" Severus' deep baritone seemed to knock Ron out of his stupor.

"HARRY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE? You're walking around with this death ea-" Ron was cut off by a hand covering his mouth and angry emerald eyes glaring into his suddenly startled blue eyes.

"Ron, I will not tolerate you insulting Draco or Severus and if I hear anything out of your mouth regarding either of them in a negative light I will be the first to find you and pull your intestines out through your mouth." Harry eyes flashed black and Ron gulped and started to shake, sensing the boy was being completely serious. He nodded in understanding and the hand was removed slowly.

"Harry, what's happened to you?" Concern filled the boys blue eyes and Harry felt his heart clench in pain.

"What's happened to me? Me? What happened to you! Do reports to Dumbledore sound familiar to you?" Ron's eyes took on a surprised gleam and Harry's became hurt as some part of him was hoping for a denial. "Exactly Ron, those reports ended whatever relationship we had. I thought you cared for me, not because I was Harry Potter but because you cared about who I was. But that would have been better than you using me for information and reporting it to the man almost as bad as Voldemort, now you need to stay out of my life. Got it? Oh and if you see Hermione you can pass on the news to her as well."

With that he turned and walked into the robing store, Draco and Severus following, smug smirks on their faces. Ron was left behind, face down cast and his lips moving as if talking to someone.

As Harry was being fitted for robes Draco came and held his hand while the seamstress was away. Harry smiled at him gratefully and looked at Severus, his face turning serious.

"I have some plans for when I go back to Hogwarts, they will shock you and I don't plan on telling either of you, I apologize but I promise I know what I am doing. It will make things exponentially easier, just..trust me okay?" Severus looked at Harry for a while then nodded, Draco also met his eyes and smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Can't you ever go to Hogwarts without raising a fuss on the first day?" Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Well at least this one will be by my choice and not the fault of someone else." With that he gave Draco a pointed look. Draco blushed and hid a smile by looking away.

"Well whatever you are planning Harry I hope to be pleasantly surprised." Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry, Harry rose one back. Raising eyebrows seemed to be the new fad in Harry's life.

"Let's finish our shopping then. We still have to get school supplies, and sense I don't have to hide my abilities this year I want to get some books that will help me learn more. Oh, and a hair cut." Harry looked at his long hair in annoyance. He heard Draco sniff sadly behind him and chuckled lightly. They paid for Harry and Draco's new robes and went to complete their shopping, each going home with new books and several other things of interest. Draco pouted all the way through the rest of their trip because Harry had cut his hair to shoulder length and had put it up in a low pony tail.

Harry fell asleep in Draco's arms, they had realized a while ago that Harry's nightmares were stemmed when he lay in the arms of his mate, so they had slept in the same bed for the past month or so. Harry listened to the steady heart beat of Draco and the breath going in and out of his mate's lungs.

His mind wandered to his encounter with Ron and wondered what tomorrow was going to be like. He closed his eyes in pain and took a deep breath, trying to remember that this year he would know who his true friends were, after all, drastic changes were happening the next day, drastic changes indeed.

Harry Snape fell asleep with a smile on his face, snuggling his mate in his arms. He was dreamless and would wake the next morning confident and ready to do what needed doing at Hogwarts to make things right.

A/N: Wooo, not a lot had to be done with this chapter, still, made some changes, hope ya'll are happy! =3


	8. The Sorting Hat new

**The Hybrids Pain**

**Warning: **_This is a YAOI fanfic. There is male sex...you know, at some point._

_**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter. The End._

_**The Sorting Hat's Call**_

Harry sat on the train with Draco by his side, their luggage and Hedwig on the cart crate above them. No one had noticed yet that they were together and they hoped to keep the peace up for a little bit longer. Of course this was Harry and Draco and things like that didn't happen. The two boys were quietly talking about school when a bushy haired whirlwind swept into their cart.

"Harry James Potter, who do you think you are? Speaking to Ron that way and accusing us of something so awful. We are your friends Harry, I don't know why you think something like that, and what is this sudden hate and suspicion of Professor Dumbledore? Where is that even coming from? He is your mentor Harry, I bet it's because of the company you've been keeping lately!" Hermione paused to take a breath and Harry stood up, noticing the crowd that was gathering behind her.

"Hermione you have no right to come in here and yell at me, nor do you have the right to accuse Draco of anything, and no he has not been 'corrupting' me you crazy bitch. I don't accuse you of anything that isn't true, I know for a fact that you were reporting to Albus about me. My magic quality, my feelings, the things I talked about, do you think I'm completely daft? I will not be used by you or Dumbledore or anyone else ever again, now you need to get out of this car and leave me the bloody hell alone. Do you understand Hermione?" He heard people muttering behind Hermione and saw a poke of red hair that had to be Ron. He glared at the people behind Hermione and the muttering stopped abruptly.

"If I hear any of this traveling around the school I will personally find who said something and make sure they disappear forever. Now. Get. Lost. Before I lose my temper." People's faces lost color and they nodded while walking away. Hermione and Ron lingered, Ron looking hurt and Hermione's face red with anger. Hermione turned around and grabbed Ron's arm in passing, dragging him off to their cart.

"Well," said Draco, taking Harry's hand. "That was interesting. Those poor saps that overheard, I swear some of them pissed themselves." Harry looked at Draco in a disbelieving way.

"I'm not that scary Draco." Draco couldn't help but laugh out loud. Harry looked at him weird. "What?"

"Are you kidding Harry? Every time I ever argued with you I thought you were going to kill me. I saw something in your eyes that let me know if I crossed a line I'd be dead. " Harry met Draco's eyes and smiled.

"Well, that's nice to know. Draco...I want to let you know that every time we fought I never thought of hurting you. Knocking your ego down, yes, but never of hurting you. I always saw a frustration in your eyes and I figured out that all you really wanted was to get noticed by me." Harry winked at the blonde next to him.

Draco scoffed. "Oh please, like you were that important to my ego. I just liked having someone around who could have a decent debate with me." Draco turned up his nose at Harry and sat back down.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, is that what it was? Because I could have sworn it was a pent up attraction?" Draco stiffened and glared at the brunette.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry opened his mouth to protest when the door opened again, suddenly Harry felt two sets of hands roaming up and down his body, the inner Daemon inside of him purred in happiness and a blush flew up his cheeks.

Draco's eyes flashed in anger and he stood from his seat to growl at the two red headed teens man handling his mate.

"What are you two doing here?" Draco asked through gritted teeth. "You already graduated."

Draco's eye began twitching as Fred ran his hand down Harry's chest.

"Well," Started Fred. "Hogwarts needed a new DADA teacher,"

"And seeing as we were available," Said George." we thought we would volunteer for the job."

"Besides," Said Fred as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder, continuing to rub the Hybrid's chest. "We couldn't just leave our favorite brunette Harry on his own now could we?"

George nodded behind him while rubbing his head against Harry's hair. Harry's eyes started to bleed black. His face squished up in concentration and his breathing changed. He opened his eyes and emerald was back as he stepped away from the twins, untangling himself from their grasping fingers.

"Guys, my Daemon likes you too much for you to be so touchy. I could lose control and trust me, you don't want that." Harry looked at Draco apologetically and gave the twins a stern look. "Now, you guys are going to have to behave."

"But Harry,"

"What if we want your Daemon to come out and play?" The twins both tilted their heads and smiled saucily at him.

"Y_es Harry, let the Daemon come out and play with the twins...they are so very...delicious smelling, and willing." _The twins shivered as they heard the voice surround them.

"No Damian, I know how much you'd love to take over and...well...do things to Fred and George but Draco is my mate and you are going to have to get used to that. I still don't understand why you are so against him." Harry looked at Draco and warmth filled him, Damian growled inside of him.

Harry felt a wave of jealousy from Damian and gasped in realization.

"You-you don't hate Draco, you're jealous of him, but...why?" Harry's voice was full of confusion and realization.

"_Isn't it obvious? I was with you through everything, and suddenly this whelp comes in, someone who never cared for you, and wants to take my place? I don't think so. The things you feel about him when you look at him are so...warm and alive and I can't take it anymore. I want you to feel that way for me, I don't want you to feel that way for someone who was never there for you. Why do I want you to be with them so bad? Because they WERE there for you, through everything! Who was you're first kiss? Fred, who was your first orgasm with? George! Almost all of your experiences were with them, I don't understand how you can go to someone else so easily...and...when you look at them..I don't feel replaced."_

"Damian...no one is going to replace you, you are a part of me. And I understand where you are coming from, I truly do, but there is something about Draco that...I can't fight. Please try to understand that I can't understand the way I feel for him anymore than you can. Please just...try to be there for me like you always have. I don't know what I would without you." Tears welled up in Harry's emerald eyes.

"_Okay my pet...I will support you. No matter what." _Damian's voice sounded loving and Harry smiled angelically.

Harry looked towards Draco and saw hurt in his eyes, he sighed sadly and motioned for the twins to leave, they nodded understanding and walked out quietly, closing the door behind them.

"Draco, I didn't tell you because they didn't mean anything to me anymore, not like that anyways. I just see them as well...not quite as brothers but I don't see them romantically anymore." Harry stopped rambling and looked at Draco imploringly.

"Well, it didn't look like you didn't have feelings for them anymore, what with the way you were reacting when they man handled you." Draco's eyes grew darker, like the color of storm clouds and Harry recognized the tone in his voice.

"Draco, I am so sorry, it's because Damian is attracted to their scent, but I fought him off because I don't want them. Please Draco, I am so sorry." Harry looked at Draco and sat by him taking his hand and rubbing the blonde's knuckles.

"Okay...I forgive you Harry, but don't think I'm just going to be okay with those two coming up and rubbing their scent all over you-mmmph" Draco's eyes closed as Harry's lips connected with his own, he moaned deep in his throat and grabbed onto the back of the others neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Harry felt his pulse going out of control and a loud moan escaped him as Draco's tongue won the battle for dominance and started to explore the cavern of Harry's mouth. Harry felt his mind go as the blonde continued to ravage Harry, felt himself giving way to the wills of the boy before him.

Draco slowly pulled away and left Harry slowly blinking his eyes open. Draco laughed lightly at the dazed look on the brunette's face. Harry looked up at the smiling Draco and smiled lazily at him.

"Kissing is fun." Draco started giggling madly at the cute laziness in Harry's voice.

"Indeed. Well I suppose I have no reason to be jealous when I get reactions like that from you." Draco smiled again as Harry nodded lazily and rested his head on Draco's chest.

"Harry...what are you planning on doing today? When we get to school?" Harry stopped rubbing his face on Draco's chest and sighed.

"I'm sorry Draco, I can't tell you. It's a surprise." He looked up at Draco and smiled warmly. "But don't worry, you're going to like it. I promise." Draco nodded and smiled, knowing Harry knew what he was doing.

-Welcoming Feast

The sorting had just completed. Harry sat next to Neville, who kept looking at Harry suspiciously, feeling that he was up to something. McGonagall was picking up the hat when Harry suddenly squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated very hard on the hat's subconscious.

"_Can you hear me? It's Harry, I asked you my first year to not put me in Slytherin, I wanted to know if you could call me to be resorted?" _Harry hoped the hat could hear him and that he would be willing to listen.

"_Ah yes, harry Potter, want to see what house you really belong in huh? Very well." _The hat McGonagall was holding suddenly opened the tear near the rim and spoke.

"I Have a resorting to do. Harry Snape please step up to the sorting stool to be resorted immediately." McGonagall looked surprised but sat the hat back onto the stool anyways. She beckoned for Harry to come up to the stool while whispers followed the brunette.

Harry sat down and placed the hat on his head, surprised when it actually fit.

"_Ah yes Harry, I am quite surprised to see that you are now Severus Snape's adopted son. Very interesting indeed, and what is this? A hybrid? Yes, you are a very interesting one. I do believe that you are destined for Slytherin, great things are waiting you in the house of cunning pure-bloods. So what __do you say, want to go to Slytherin this time around?" _Harry nodded firmly, thinking of Draco and Severus.

"_Very well then, better be..." _

"SLYTHERIN!" The entire Great Hall gasped and shouts were heard from the Gryffindore table and silence was heard from the Slytherin table. Harry stood up, nodded at Severus and walked towards the Slytherin table.

Harry took his seat next to Draco and his robe colors changed to silver and green. Harry met Dumbledore's eyes and saw no twinkle in their blue depths, only anger. He smirked at the older man and raised his glass to toast the older man whilst snaking his hand around Draco's waist.

The Slytherin table suddenly erupted with noise around him, all of them filled with joy at the thought of having Harry Potter in their house, and many pointed from Severus to Harry, remembering that the hat had said Harry Snape.

Blaise leaned across the table and smiled at Harry. "Welcome to the snakes Potter, it's about time you saw the light side, I always felt you were in the wrong house, the way that you and Draco always had eyes for one another." Draco and Harry both blushed then Harry laughed.

"You've got a sharp intuition Zabini, and thanks for the welcome, for once I feel like I'm in the right place. Hopefully there wont be any regrets. Oh, and call me Harry." The brunette then took a languid drink from his goblet.

Blaise laughed and nodded, winking at Draco who blushed at his best friends and Harry's automatic camaraderie. He slowly smiled to himself, well, at least he wouldn't have to worry about them not getting along.

Harry sat at the table and chatted, laughed and generally got along with the whole table of Slytherin students, while Dumbledore and the Gryffindore's just watched from afar, wondering what had happened to their savior of the world, and why he was holding the hand of the Slytherin ice prince.

A/N: Wow, there was so little to change in this chapter, I was generally happy with it, just some spelling and grammar errors! Yay!


	9. A Friend is a Friend Indeed new

**The Hybrids Pain**

_Warning: This is a YAOI fanfic. There is male sex...you know, at some point._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. The End._

_**A Friend is a Friend Indeed**_

Harry and Draco walked towards Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical creatures hand in hand. Harry had hit it off with all of Draco's Slytherin friends the night before and since Draco was a prefect he got his own bedroom so Harry moved into his room.

"Harry...how did you get the sorting hat to resort you?" Harry turned around and saw Neville behind him. He smiled warmly.

"Hey Neville. What was that?" Neville fidgeted and looked to Harry's left blushing a dark scarlet.

"Uhm. I was just wondering how...you uhm, switched to Slytherin, I mean how did you get the hat to switch you?" His eyes kept flickering to Harry's left and his blush was getting deeper. Harry looked to his left and saw that Blaise had hung back with him and Draco to hear what Neville had to say. Harry smiled lightly.

"Well, I just projected my thoughts to the hat asking it to re-sort me. It said I belonged in Slytherin the first time it sorted me but I told it to put me in Gryffindore. That's about it. Why? Do you want to change houses Neville?" Neville suddenly got a determined look in his eyes.

"Harry, you were the only thing that made being in Gryffindore bearable. Now that you're gone Ron and Hermione yell at me all the time and everyone pushes me around like I'm not a person. You were the only one protecting me in that damned place." His eyes met Harry's and Harry saw a deep hatred buried there.

Harry nodded and Draco and Blaise both gulped when he opened his eyes. They were a rich silver and a smug smirk adorned his face. **"Don't worry little one. I will take care of this travesty." **

Then Harry turned and walked straight for the crowd of Gryffindore's standing outside of Hagrid's hut. Hermione turned to glare at him and Ron seemed to be trying very hard not to cry. Harry took in both of their appearances and sneered. All of the Gryffindore's then seemed to take in his eye color and stepped away, all except Hermione.

"**I have come to understand that my friend is not being treated well in your house. I must remedy this or what kind of friend would I be." **Harry walked in a calm circle around the Gryffindore's, like a shark circling it's prey, except sharks didn't have a cultured and sophisticated stalk, almost like a panther. **"Now, I want the truth, and if you do not tell me the truth I will know and there will be consequences. Who here picked on Neville Longbottom after I left Gryffindore? Hmm?" **

All the Gryffindore's shifted and looked at one another as if unsure of what to do. Harry was about to repeat the question when Ron stepped forward. He looked at Harry apologetically then turned towards Neville, who would not meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry mate. I don't know why I yelled at you last night, I think I was shocked about Harry and frustrated with Hermione." He heard an indignant squeak in the crowd. "I was so upset that I had been such a ponce to my best mate that I was blinded. Can you ever forgive me Neville?" Ron looked at Neville beseechingly, Neville looked at him in amazement before nodding.

"Course I can mate. I understand." Neville then looked at Harry noticing his eyes were back to emerald and that he had a calculating look on his face.

"What do you mean you can't believe you were such a ponce to me? Do you mean that you're sorry?" Harry asked Ron, the look still on his face.

"Of course I'm sorry! I've been trying to apologize to you since Diagon Alley! Every time I try to I get dragged off by Hermione, I-" He was cut off by an angry bush pushing her way to the front.

"Ron Weasley, what are you talking about? We did what we were told! We served a greater good by telling Dumbledore everything. How can you say that we didn't?" Hermione looked at Ron beseechingly, he just looked disgusted.

"How can you say that Hermione? Harry is our best mate and we went behind his back, I stopped giving reports a while back, but you just kept toadying on. I noticed when Harry stopped telling us anything important, I knew he had figured it out, he's not stupid Hermione! I could never tell him though because you were always hovering around! Afraid I would give you away were you?" Ron's breathing was hard and his ears had turned red.

"Best mate Ron? Are you daft, oh of course you are why am I even asking? He wasn't our friend Ron, he never will be! Look at him!" Ron looked at him and Hermione glared. "He's a weapon, a tool, that's it!" Everyone in the crowd gasped and Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders in comfort.

"You..you bitch!" Ron spat at Hermione, her face seemed shocked. "How dare you? Harry is not a tool, he's a human being. Harry has feelings and thoughts. He loves, hates and is confused. Maybe you are the one who is daft Hermione. You need to stay away from me." Ron shook his head in disgust and went over to Harry and Draco.

"Look, mate, I am sorry. I know it's going to be difficult if not impossible to forgive me but I hope you can." He looked towards Draco and held out his hand. "I also owe you an apology and a thank you. Thank you for taking care of him when I couldn't...thanks for keeping him sane." Draco smiled and shook Ron's hand.

"My pleasure, I assure you." Draco winked and Ron blanched. Draco laughed and Harry blushed.

"Now that. I didn't need to know. Ever." He smiled at Draco then turned his eyes slowly to Harry. He opened his mouth to apologize again but Harry held up his hand and held it out to Ron. Ron took it tentatively and shook it. He gasped when Harry pulled him in and gave him a back breaking hug instead.

"Course I can forgive you you git. You ARE my best mate." Harry smiled at Ron and Ron laughed and slapped Harry on the back. "Damn straight I am. Damn straight." They all turned to look at Hermione when she made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat.

"So what, are you all homos? Merlin you would have thought I might have seen it earlier having been around you two idiots for so long. I suspected many things of you Harry but being a poof wasn't one of them. So what, you're with Malfoy now? How is that working for you? You disgust me." Hermione sneered at Harry and looked him up and down as if he were a bug she would step on if it got too close. "Weapons are supposed to stay in their rightful places, they are supposed to follow orders and they are most certainly not supposed to have feelings. You think your aunt and uncle would have beat them out of you by now you-" She was cut off by a resounding slap to the face by one Draco Malfoy.

"You bitch! What is wrong with you, I cannot believe you are said to be the smartest witch in this school, you sure you just didn't spread your legs to the right people? You need to stay far away from Harry. Far, far away." He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and brought her face close to his. "You got that mud-blood? Far away." He then threw her away from him and went back to Harry's side, who was trying very hard to hold back tears. Draco wrapped an arm around his waist while Ron put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Neville got close and with a nod from Draco hugged Harry around the waist. Harry smiled and hugged the friends surrounding him.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." He patted them on the shoulders and nodded, all but Draco let him go. Hermione still lay on the ground, one hand on her stinging cheek the other hanging by her side in a shaking fist.

-**Potions Class**

Harry sat next to Draco in potions class. They were working on the Draught of the Living Dead. It was extremely easy for the two boys and they were chatting amiably between themselves.

"This is wonderful." Exclaimed Harry as he put in the next ingredient while stirring the potion counter-clock wise.

Draco looked over and smiled. "What is love?" Harry blushed then smiled at Draco. The whole room seemed to glow.

"The fact that I don't have to hide anymore, that I can be as smart as I am and can work as well as I know I can. I can make potions!" Harry smiled happily at his potion and spooned some of it into a vial to turn in at the end of class. They were the first done.

Snape walked the classroom and looked into each of the cauldrons, he stopped at his adopted sons and his god sons cauldron. He looked inside and saw the perfect shade of lilac that the potion was supposed to be. He rose his eyebrow at Draco and the blonde shook his head and pointed at the brunette next to him. Snape raised his other eyebrow then smirked nodding.

"Well class, as it seems that one group is done that all of you should be as well. Put everything away and bring me a labeled vial now." Everyone scrambled to do so except Harry who calmly handed over his already full and labeled potion.

Snape examined the potion and everyone watched in eager anticipation. Harry raised his left eyebrow and slowly smirked.

"Well, this potion is perfect. Absolutely perfect. Full marks Draco...Harry." He nodded at both and walked back to his desk, robes billowing behind him.

The class sat in awe. They looked from Harry to Snape and back again. That is until a snort was heard and everyone turned to stare at Hermione instead.

"Isn't it obvious, Malfoy did the potion." Everyone seemed to understand that and went back to work. Hermione smirked at Harry smugly.

"Really Ms. Granger? Is that what you believe?" Hermione almost jumped a foot in the air when Snape sneered from right behind her.

"Yes sir. It's obvious, Harry has never been good at potions before." Snape nodded then gestured for Hermione to get up, along with Draco and Harry.

He brought all three to the potions table in front of the class, three cauldrons appeared and ingredients appeared next to them.

"Since Ms. Granger doubts my judgment and Harry's skills we will have a little contest. These three will be making Veritaserum. They will have the remainder of the class time and none shall receive a book." Hermione blanched at the professor.

"But sir, how are we going to make it without the instructions?" Snape sneered at Hermione.

"Draco do you know this potion by heart?" Draco nodded smugly. "Harry, do you know this potion by heart?"

Harry looked straight at Hermione. "Yes sir, I do." Hermione looked at him disbelievingly while Snape nodded.

"You see Ms. Granger, it should not be a problem." He looked at the ceiling as if counting." BEGIN." All three started cutting up ingredients and all but Hermione looked sure of themselves. An hour passed by with the class looking on as the three students raced to finish the difficult potion first, so they were all surprised when with half an hour still left Harry tipped some clear potion into a vial and handed it to the professor. Hermione gaped at the boy while Draco smirked without taking his eyes off of his own potion.

Five minutes later Draco handed his sample in, then twenty later Hermione capped something milky white and also handed it in, breathing heavily bushy hair falling around her face. Snape examined all three vials and nodded.

"First place goes to Harry for having a perfect potion and finishing first, second goes to Draco for having a perfect potion and finishing second, Ms. Granger does not get a place because her potion was unsatisfactory and she finished much later than the two boys. Class is dismissed." Everyone silently packed up and left with Ron, Neville and Blaise waiting at the door for their two friends.

Hermione slowly walked to her seat and gathered her belongings. They all saw the tears on her face as she raced out. Harry and Draco smiled and one another and faced their professor.

"Harry, I knew you were holding back but perhaps even I did not know to the full extent. I feel as since I am now your father you should tell me to what extent...truthfully, if you please." Severus gave Harry a stern look and the boy nodded.

"I can do most of the potions in the curriculum, I have a natural talent for DADA and I love Herbology. I figured out how to transfigure parts of my body last summer and I'm working on becoming an Animangus...uhm yeah. That's about it. OH! When I'm really upset I can use wandless magic. I used to do it all the time." Severus and his friends all stared at him incredulously.

"And you are saying you can do all of these things? When did you learn all of this?" Harry looked down and his face drained of color.

"Well...it's not really...legal. But I constructed a type of room of requirement that I can get to all the time. I really needed a place to escape from...my relatives." Snape sneered and Draco looked at Harry curiously. "And so one day I thought of the Room of Requirement and I picked up my favorite book. I imagined that I could open it and escape my world to a type of room of requirement, that it would be whatever I needed at the time, whatever I wished it would be and well...I heard my uncle coming up the stairs and I started to panic then the magic was pulled out of me, through my finger tips and into the book and when I opened it...I was in a meadow, it was so calm and safe. I realized I was in my book and that it had created exactly what I had wanted at the moment. Somewhere safe. Somewhere safe from my uncle." Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek but quickly wiped it away.

Severus put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "May I see it, will you show me?" Harry looked into his eyes and then looked at the people gathered around him and he nodded.

Harry took out a leather bound book that looked like it had been through Hell, but it had once been very handsome. The cover read "Beauty and the Beast" they all looked at it curiously but were distracted when they felt magic circulating from Harry to the book. They had a connection that Severus could not describe.

"Okay everyone, put a finger on the book and clear your mind. They did as they were told and everyone closed their eyes. Severus felt a rush of warm air and opened his eyes. He gasped at what he saw. He was standing in a library, a library larger than any he had ever seen before. He turned and saw the children behind him, along with Harry sitting in comfortable looking recliner in front of a fire place.

"You wanted to know where I learned all that I know? Welcome to my classroom Severus Snape. Welcome and be learned." Harry smirked at his new father and a laugh erupted from deep in his throat. Everyone looked at him in slight trepidation.

Harry giggled and pointed at them all laughing hysterically. "I had you guys didn't I?" They all looked at one another and grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny Harry. Anyways, will you sh ow us around?" Draco was looking around curiously. Harry nodded his head and proceeded to show them the library in detail, they were all impressed, even Ron who wasn't big on books. They kept walking until everyone stopped in front of a painting and all they could do was stare in awe.

The picture had a beautiful angel standing atop a staircase, his hair was white and his eyes shone like silver mercury, his arms were spread and he was looking towards the sky with a peaceful smile gracing his features. He wore a white shining robe and emmited the only light in the room. At the bottom of the stair case, on the bottom step sat a beautiful man with long flowing ebony hair. His hands were on his knees and you could see the sharp nails at the the end of each finger. His eyes peaked through his hair and shined black, his fanged mouth curled into a cruel smile. Their eyes continued to take in the picture and they noticed the third figure in the picture, the boy stood in the middle of the staircase, half covered in light from the angel, half covered in darkness from the demon. His emerald eyes were open and staring at the ground. His hands hung at his sides as if in defeat but his smile was clearly seen and you could tell that he had yet to give up. Everyone seemed to realize at the same time that the boy covered in light and darkness was Harry.

"Now the real question remains. Who is really the wielder of darkness and who the true wielder of light?" Harry's quiet voice shocked them all out of their stupor and they turned to listen to him properly. "I have both inside of me, we will have to see which will emerge victorious over my soul."

Harry turned to look at Severus and his eyes were cloudy in thought. Draco grabbed the boys hand and he seemed to come to himself as he smiled warmly at the blonde. "But enough of serious talk. Dinner should be starting soon." They all nodded and followed Harry back to the entrance of his private place. Only when they were all sitting at dinner did Draco ask the question that had been burning inside of him.

"Did you paint that picture Harry?" Harry paused with potato on his fork. He closed his mouth and looked at Draco seriously. He put down his fork and took Draco's hand in his, playing with his fingers. Blaise was also listening in interest, also being curious about the picture.

"Well, in a way I did. It was more of a joint effort." He looked into Draco's eyes and saw that the other boy understood. Blaise looked back and forth between the two and finally lost patience.

"Joint effort with who? I feel like I'm missing something here." Harry and Draco looked at Blaise seriously, then burst out laughing. They had both completely forgotten that they had yet to fill in Blaise or Ron about the details of Harry's situation. Blaise did not look amused and instead pouted mumbling about how no one ever told him anything. When they had calmed down Harry looked at Blaise seriously.

"Blaise, I feel like I can trust you, even though we have only been friends for a couple of days. If I tell you what your missing about me you would have to swear to never mention it to anybody, ever." Blaise nodded his head slowly. "And if you did let something slip, unpleasant things could happen to you." Harry's eyes hardened and he held Blaise' eyes until the boy nodded. Harry nodded and told him to meet him in Draco and his room later that night. Blaise nodded ad watched as the two boys went to inform Ron of the same thing. Blaise let out the breath he had been holding and let the shiver of fear crawl down his spine.

Blaise knew that if he ever said anything about what Harry was going to confide in him he wouldn't live long enough to mention it twice.

A/N: Added some stuff in this chapter and took everything else out...sorry but I was not feeling the angst of the way the chapter was before. Thanks for the support guys!


	10. The Mate Conundrum new

**The Hybrids Pain**

_Warning: This is a YAOI fanfic. There is male sex...you know, at some point._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. The End._

Harry paced the bedroom restlessly and furrowed his brow in thought. Ron and Blaise both sat on a comfortable couch in front of the fireplace waiting for the boy to inform them of his big secret. Draco leaned on the wall with a serious expression on his face. Draco was worried about Harry, the boy had not had time to feed that day and he worried that one of his inner personalities would show themselves if he got too emotional. Draco watched Harry pace and then sighed to himself and pushed himself away from the wall.

"Love, you are getting too emotional, you know you need to calm down." Harry looked up at Draco and he could see the panic behind his emerald eyes. The blonde walked towards the boy and hugged him tight. " Don't worry, they will not abandon you for what and who you are, I didn't." Draco whispered soothingly in the boy's ear and he felt him relax at his words and touch. "You haven't fed today so you need to be careful Harry." Draco looked into emerald eyes seriously and Harry nodded back in understanding. Draco let go of the boy and went back to lean on the wall, convinced Harry would be alright for the rest of the conversation.

Blaise and Ron looked very confused at what could be so serious as to make Harry and Draco so emotional. They looked at one another in concern and then turned to listen to Harry as he began to speak. As Harry spoke and explained everything to the two boys their eyes widened and their mouths dropped. They seemed confused at first, then awed and then some fear was shown at the mention of the Daemon inside of their friend. At the end of Harry's explanation they both looked at the floor pensively, Blaise was the first to speak aloud.

"So, Harry, don't take this wrong, but are you sure there is a Daemon AND Fae inside of you, I mean...it's not just split personalities?" Blaise looked a little afraid of his own question and watched Harry for a response.

Harry looked at Blaise seriously. "Are you asking for proof Blaise?"

Blaise looked at Ron questioningly and he received a nod. "Well, yeah, if that's okay, I mean...this is just a lot to take in without seeing any of it ya know mate?" He looked at Harry beseechingly, secretly hoping that Harry was a schizo.

Harry nodded slowly and then looked at Draco for support. Draco understood and walked over to Harry grabbing the boys hand in comfort.

"Okay, but my Daemon has not fed today so when he comes out all he will be thinking about is food." Harry looked at Blaise and Ron seriously. "And my Fae stays in the box, understand? If you think Damian is bad then there is no way you ever want to meet Gabrielle." Ron and Blaise nodded confusedly. "SO, yeah, if my Daemon happens to think either of you are tasty I hope you don't mind if he takes a bite, I can't really control him that well yet." Draco looked at him reproachfully and Harry shrugged helplessly. "Ron might smell as good as the twins do to Damian, I just don't know Dray, it could go either way." Draco sighed in defeat and spurred Harry on.

"Wait, Fred and George know about all of this?" Ron asked in disbelief. Harry nodded and chuckled lightly.

"Oh yeah, they know." Draco glared at Harry and he stopped giggling immediately.

"Right guys, prepare yourselves." Ron and Blaise nodded that they were ready and Harry closed his eyes slowly and took deep breaths.

Harry winced slightly as his teeth elongated and a sickening crack was heard as his wings slowly sprouted from his back, stretching leisurely to their full length. Ron and Blaise took in the black wings with their mouths hanging open in shock and disbelief as Harry transformed before their eyes.

Harry groaned lowly and closed his eyes, they heard muttered words but they were too quiet for anyone to understand them fully, they only made out the word 'careful'. Without warning Harry's body straightened up and his eyes snapped open revealing obsidian orbs in the place of emerald. Harry's mouth formed slowly into a smirk and he walked slowly towards the two boys on the couch.

"_Well, hello their boys. I wonder, what we're you expecting when Harry let the demon out of the box? So to speak." _Damian chuckled to himself at his own joke then looked at Ron seriously, a strange glint in his eyes. _"I should kill you you know. I should make you suffer for the pain you made Harry feel, I would love to watch you bleed with fear in your eyes." Ron looked at the Daemon in shock and fear and made as if to stand. _

"_Ah ah ah. Where do you think you're going? I said I SHOULD kill you, that doesn't mean I will. Harry would be very displeased with me if I were to touch that berry head of yours." _A small smile graced Damian's features as he said this.

"Day, please, stop scaring Ron, you know he apologized for everything." Harry's voice came from no where and everywhere and it made Blaise and Ron jump in surprise at the strange occurrence.

"_Of course loveling, I just wanted to get my point across is all." _The daemon's eyes then widened and a loud growl was ripped from his throat and his eyes scrunched closed as if in pain. The black wings convulsed slightly before they snapped out to full length. Damian opened his eyes and wildly looked around the room while grabbing his head in a tight grip.

"_I'm sorry Harry, I can't control myself, I need to feed."_ Damian's eyes took in the room and everyone in it quickly and landed on Draco with hungry eyes._ "God dammit Harry, I know this one is your mate but...I need..." _With a sudden cry the daemon ran from the room faster than any of their eyes could follow. Draco cursed loudly and ran after the hungry Daemon.

"Wait, Draco what's going on?" Blaise asked as he and Ron ran to catch up with the blonde boy. Draco glanced at the two boys and then cursed once again.

"Harry is my mate and he drinks from me, only Damian doesn't really approve of me...He prefers the blood of well..." Draco glanced at Ron apologetically. " He prefers the blood of your brothers." Draco glared ahead at this statement and muttered darkly under his breath.

Ron stared at the agitated boy in horror before his eyes became serious. "Well then, we had better get to them before Harry does." With that he grabbed the other two's arms and lead them to a shortcut the the twins chambers.

-With the twins

Fred was reading a potion lazily, thinking on how he could improve when something crashed hard enough against his chamber doors that it shook the wall. George ran out of the bedroom, wand already out to watch the door with his brother, also armed. Theire eyes met briefly and they walked towards the door as one where they could hear a loud growling noise, they both felt an instant of panic until they both recognized the magical signature on the other side of the door.

Fred opened the door quickly to see a very rabid looking daemon Harry standing in the hallway breathing heavily. George took action and swiftly grabbed the teens arm before pulling it into the brothers' chambers. Fred snapped out of his shock and quickly shut the door and warded it to make sure no one uninvited could get it.

George looked Harry up and down checking to make sure the teen wasn't hurt anywhere, when he saw no injuries he sighed in relief and nodded at his brother to confirm the boy was fine. Fred nodded and came to sit on the other side of the boy, hoping that this was just a matter of anger gone wrong and not something more serious.

"_I-I need...feed. SO hungry, smell so good." _The twins looked ta one another in shock and then both put an arm around the boy's shoulders and nuzzled him gently on both sides of the neck in a submissive manner.

"Not that we wouldn't love to help-"

"But why is your mate not feeding you." Muttered the twins on either side of the boys neck causing the brunette to shiver desperately in pleasure.

"_Don't want...Draco. Need you. Please, so hungry, my control is slipping." _Damian looked up at their eyes hopefully and could see the flashing emerald green beneath the surface and both knew Harry was fighting the Daemon with all of the control that he had.

"We cannot do this if Harry does not want it-"

"we could never betray his trust in that way...no matter how much we want to let you ravish us." Fred and George both smiled sadly and both started violently when they heard furious pounding on the door.

-Back with the boys

Draco punded furiously on the twins door where he could feel Harry on the other side. He could feel Harry's desperation and could tell that he was losing the battle of gaining control over the daemon within him. Draco had to get to him before Damian did something that Harry did not want, something Draco did not want.

Fred opened the door slowly and guiltily and let Draco and the other boys come inside. He looked at Harry on the couch and saw his eyes flickering from black to emerald in quick succession and knew that Harry was fighting with his entire being for Draco. Draco sighed in frustration and gave the twins looks that said that he was not pleased with what he was about to do.

Draco reached into his pocket and took his wand out casting a silent cutting charm on himself and the two boys that were once again wrapped around Harry, causing the young Malfoy's lip to curl in anger. When the scent of their blood hit Harry's nose all three of them saw him visibly shutter for a minute and then emerald took over the black for a moment and they looked into Draco's eyes in panic.

"Draco...I don't think I will be able to deny Damian this, he's so desperate, and in so much pain. Please don't hate me for this." His eyes pleaded with Draco and with tight lipped anger he nodded at his mate in anxious understanding.

Harry's eyes drained back to black and a growl ripped from his throat as he launched himself at Draco while simultaneously grabbing the red heads around him. Damian shoved the wrists of the boys together and proceeded to drink the blood of the twins and Draco mixed together. Damian moaned in ecstasy and his eyes went back to being emerald green, his incisors staying the same as he lifted his own eyes, in complete control. Harry was in control again and they all knew, what they didn't expect was a lusty moan to come from his mouth as he continued to drink the mixed blood offered before him in relish, his eyes never leaving Draco's. There was no apology there and suddenly Draco understood, Harry hadn't been apologizing for what the Daemon wanted but for what he wanted, what he needed.

Draco felt his heart stutter in dread at realizing that maybe he was not the only for Harry, maybe he was not his only mate. He looked up at the twins and they had matching expressions of surprise and pleasure on their faces as their blood was consumed by a very happy Harry Potter.

Draco looked at the glow on Harry's cheeks and sighed in defeat. He couldn't fight this forever he supposed, but that didn't mean he was going to be second-best to anyone, even if he had to share his mate, he wasn't going to do so easily.

Harry finally let go of the proffered wrists and mewls in pleasure as he licked his lips clean of the blissful substance. His eyes took in the three before him ad he chuckled slightly in embarrassment.

"Well, I guess we need to talk then?" Draco looked at Harry with a very unamused expression while the twins nodded emphatically in agreement. Across the room they heard a rough cough and they all realized that Ron and Blaise were still present in the room.

"Right, so that just happened. Would anyone care to explain?" Blaise asked in a confused voice and Ron nodded agreeing with his new friend in wanting to know what the flying fuck was going on.

Harry rubbed the back of his head and looked at all of the men in the room and suddenly he started laughing uncontrollably. He grabbed his sides and gasped as the laughing started to hurt. Draco shared bemused expressions with everyone in the room and reached out a hand to help the boy steady himself as he calmed down. Harry wheezed slightly as his breathing returned to normal and wiped tears from his eyes. He carried a smile on his face when he responded with the bomb shell of the night.

"SO...Gabrielle just informed me that I have a mate for each personality inside of me. So one for the wizard, " He motions to Draco and smiles at him softly. "one for Damian." He gestures to Fred and George gulped at the implications. "And of course, we can't leave out Gabrielle's mate now can we George?" George shook his head in the negative, not sure whether to be terrified or happy with the revelation. "Well, this is eye opening..." Harry chuckled to himself before he turned suddenly sad eyes to his mates. "I'm so sorry." And with those last words Harry fainted and was caught by three pairs of hands.

"Well shit." Muttered Blaise and the others just had to nod in agreement.

Shit indeed.


End file.
